Mario and Luigi: The Great Chase
by Genral G
Summary: What of the Mario RPG games had one great, big, awesome adventure? That's a question I asked myself. The answer? Mario and Luigi: The Great Chase. Join Mario, Luigi, and Starlow as they travel the lands of all the RPG series. (Including Paper Jam) Together, they will fight all the old, nostalgic villains, meet old nostalgic friends, and a brand new enemy-The Marionette Mistress.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

**_Hello everyone, my name is Genral G and I'm a huge Nintendo fanboy. Everyone has their favorite video game series. For me, it's the Mario and Luigi RPG series. I love them all, and I'm excited for Paper Jam to come out in the United States. So I thought to myself, "What if all the RPG games merged into one awesome story?" Well, that's how I got the idea for Mario and Luigi: The Great Chase. I hope you guys enjoy this story!_**

Chapter one: The journey begins

"Luigi, hurry up all ready!' called Mario. They were heading to Princess Peach's castle for a royal meeting. They ran past all the Toads and rammed right into Toadsworth. "Master Mario! Master Luigi! What are you doing?! Come now, we mustn't dawdle. Peach is waiting in the board room." The Bros hurried into board room where several Toads, including , where waiting for them. An urgent atmosphere filled the room with anticipation and fear.

"Now that everyone is here." Peach began. Just then, a blurry of yellow quickly and suddenly entered the room. "HELLO YELLO!' When the room cleared, a smiling Star Sprite was looking about, when she spotted the bros. "Mario, Luigi." She greeted politely. "Mistress Starlow, do you expect that-" "Enough!" yelled "Is this repetitive? It is! Is it necessary? It is not! Should we begin? That we should!" At once the room silenced.

Peach cleared her throat. "Thank doctor. Now, the reason I gathered you here today is because of an incident regarding the Beanbean kingdom." "Never heard of it." Whispered Starlow. 'It appears that darkness has returned to the land. That being the evil spirit itself, Cackletta." At that very instant Luigi jumped out of his chair in fear. "You mean the bad spirit evil thingy? I thought she was gone forever!" Luigi whined. "I did too." Peach sighed.

"Well, what can we do?" questioned a Toad. "The Royal Court of the Mushroom Kingdom has agreed to send forces and supplies to the Beanbean kingdom until Cackletta is captured." She then looked at Mario. "This is why I called you here. Mario, Luigi…I would like you two to go into the Beanbean kingdom to capture Cackletta. What do you say?" The Bros looked at each other, then to Starlow, and then to Peach. "Let's do it!" said Mario. "Count me in too!" added Starlow. "There's no way I'm missing out on this!"

"Well then, it is settled!' said Toadsworth. "I, along with and others will accompany you, whilst Peach stays in the Mushroom Kingdom." "Yeah, we wouldn't want Peach _losing her voice._ " Luigi joked. "Is it time for jokes? It most certainly is not! Now, should we get going? We should!" scuffed. "Agreed. Come now, paste haste." Toadsworth added. And in a matter of time a plane was prepared for takeoff to the Beanbean kingdom.

In a matter of hours they arrived at Beanbean Airport. There, a familiar voice greeted them. "It appears that the red and green heroes return!" A tall Beanish prince stood on top of a flying bean. "Prince Peasley!" The Bros gleefully cheered. "Um, who?" asked a curious Starlow.

Prince Peasley glanced at her. "Oh," he said. "Who might this young dame be?" "Dame?! Who do you think you're talking to, bub?!" "Yikes. Easy come easy go, I suppose." Prince Peasley teased. "Why you little-" "Come now. There is little time. We'll meet at the castle." Peasley flew away as quickly as he came. "…I hate that guy." Starlow sighed. "Alrighty then. C'mon Luigi, to Beanbean castle." Mario said. Just as they were about to get going, a meteor fell from the sky. It crashed right in front of the Bros. Something came out of it and it was-Bowser?

"GAH! Who designed that crummy old Clown Cart?!" complained Bowser. "Um…you did sir." Sergeant Goomba said. "…HM! Remind me to fire someone when we get back!" Bowser demanded. "Yes sir!" Sergeant Goomba o so humbly replied. Bowser looked around and then noticed the Bros. "Mario?! Green stache?! Oh, not today of all days! Listen buddy, I'm here to put that punk Cackletta in her place! Just wait till I put my hands on her!" "Boss, who is Cackletta again?" Sergeant Shy Guy asked. "Sergeant Paratroopa, explain to him who she is." "Umm…I don't know sir." "IDIOTS!' Bowser yelled. "Why do I even bother to explain to you three about this?! Whatever, all that matters is that I get to her FIRST!" Bowser and his royal guards ran off. "Mario! Remember last time Bowser and Cackletta…met?" Luigi fearfully asked."Bowletta…Luigi! Bowser can't find Cackletta, we have to stop him!" Mario said.

Mario and Luigi ran off with Starlow trailing behind. "Mario! Where are we going?" Starlow asked. "To Beanbean castle! We gotta tell Prince Peasley and Queen Bean about this!" "Mario, do you think Cackletta will, you know, go into the body of Bowser again?" Luigi asked. Mario tried to relax his brother. "We've been INSIDE Bowser already! I'm sure nothing will happen, as long as we find Cackletta first!" Though in all reality Mario was uncertain at what exactly was going to happen. How was Cackletta able to come back anyways? Well, as long as the Bros had each other and help from Starlow, they can certainly take down whatever is coming their way.

 ** _So, the first chapter ends! I'm not sure when chapter two is coming out, but I presume sometime tomorrow or the day after that. Now, I would like to clarify any confusion here and now. In this entire series, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow will visit the worlds of each RPG world (Including the world of Paper Jam) fighting old baddies and meeting old friends in this grand story I have stirred up._**

 ** _The Mario RPG series (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) is produced by AlphaDream Vanpool and published by Nintendo. I do NOT own Mario or the Mario brand._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow Thief

**_Alrighty, I've read the reviews and I was overwhelmed with the positive feedback. (Thanks!) I would like to clarify that the games "Mario and Luigi: Legend of the Seven Stars" and the Paper Mario series (Besides Paper Jam) will not be included in this story. That being out of the way, let's begin! Enjoy! (Also please leave constructive criticism.)_**

Chapter two: The Shadow Thief and the Marionette Mistress

Mario and the gang arrive at Beanbean castle to talk about the manner with Queen Bean and Prince Peasley.

"Ah. Mario, Luigi," Prince Peasley glanced at Starlow " _Star Sprite_ " he said as snobby as possible.

Toadsworth was there, waiting for them. They were looking about and didn't even notice the Bros.

"Now let's get down to business. Cackletta has somehow been revised and is nowhere to be found. I'm worried that if she is not stopped, she will no doubt bring the Beanbean kingdom to its knees!" urged Prince Peasley.

"Not only that, but Bowser, along with his Royal guards, are trying to find Cackletta and fight her himself!" added Starlow.

At an instant Toadsworth jumped. "That fiend is running around?! My, at this rate the whole KINGDOM will be turned on its head! Oh, what to do, what to do?!"

Peasley slapped Toadsworth across the face. "Calm yourself man! Panicking won't do any good! Now, think reasonably, and-"

Suddenly, red sirens filled the room. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The whole castle was under lockdown! A blurry of black ran across the lobby.

"Halt! Who go there?" Peasley demanded. The thief cornered himself against a wall. He was holding a star of some sort, it actually looked like-

"THE BEANSTAR HAS BEEN STOLEN!" A guard yelled. "Identify yourself, thief!" Prince Peasley said angrily.

The intruder calmly looked at Mario. "Who am I?" he chuckled to himself. "The Shadow thief! The stealer of shiny-and-expensive-things! I am the greatest and smartest- Popple!"

"…who?" Starlow asked innocently. In a furious outrage Popple yelled "Aw boo! Boo I say! I'm Popple, see? And I'm taking this here Beanstar!"

"Enough of this nonsense! Surrender now or face the consequences!" Prince Peasley yelled. "See friend, I would… but I won't!" Popple said.

Mario quickly ran up to Popple before he could escape and jumped on his head. Luigi quickly followed to hit him in the stomach with his hammer.

Tears in his eyes, Popple fell like a brick. "Oh I hate your stupid face and your stupid stache! Stupid dumb clothes! Why I oughta-"

Suddenly, the castle started to shake. Everyone stopped talking to hear the rumbling. Out of nowhere a large claw burst through the ceiling and picked up Popple, who was still holding the Beanstar.

"Ha! Ha I say! Turns out your dumb faces can't catch the greatest thief ever!" Popple stuck his tongue out as the claw retrieved into a large flying vessel.

"Unbelievable! Guards! Don't let him escape!" Prince Peasley yelled as he flew after the vessel on his flying bean.

"What do we do now? The Beanstar that took forever to put back together has now been stolen! Do we go after Cackletta or Popple?" A nervous Luigi asked.

"The Beanish Military will take care of Popple. We might as well go after Cackletta now before it's too late!" Mario decided.

Luigi agreed. So the Bros went after Cackletta while Prince Peasley chased down Popple. Mario and Luigi assumed Cackletta was at Joke's end, so that's where they were heading

Meanwhile Prince Peasley was flying at full speed to chase down the vessel. It started to shoot at him with missiles and bombs!

He was quick enough to dodge them, but was starting to trail behind. At that moment, the entire flying machine cloaked itself and turned invisible.

Shocked, Prince Peasley was staring to lose them. Panicking, he remembered the whistle in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and blew into it.

 _"_ _C'mon, any minute now!"_ He thought to himself. A large shadow flew over him, and it grabbed him and put him on its back.

After that ship, Blablanadon!" Prince Peasley urged. The pterodactyl screeched and flew faster than Prince Peasley ever could.

The dinosaur was able to see the ship and followed it with ease. No one noticed the Blablanadon, so they didn't fire any ammunition.

The ship eventually landed in an unknown area in the Beanbean kingdom. Prince Peasley landed behind a large stone, unnoticed.

The terrain was rocky and jagged, with large boulders all over the place. The ship landed and turned visible. Popple, hopped off using a ladder only to walk up to a boulder that was a faint dark blue.

He knocked on the rock in a specific pattern, and a secret door opened up. He went inside and Prince Peasley followed, leaving Blablanadon outside.

The door lead to a staircase that went underground. Prince Peasley stealthily followed Popple deeper into the unknown abyss. The staircase lead to a large open room. It was filled with machines, tech, and all sorts of maps and graphs.

"Hey boss! I got the thingy!" Popple yelled. A small door opened and a slender, intimidating figure stepped into the room. The figure was wearing a white mask with small block crosses for eyes. It had a large smile with rosy red cheeks, completed with a long pointy nose.

"Popple," The figure began. "Yeah boss?" "Remember when I said don't be followed?" the voice was feminist, so the figure must have been a girl. "Sure, sure." Popple responded.

She giggled. "Hm. So please explain to me, WHY YOU HAD THE ENTIRE BEANISH ARMY CHASING YOU DOWN!?" she exclaimed. She was so loud Prince Peasley jumped a bit.

"Heh. Well you see boss, I um, was kinda caught, per say." Popple said with nervously in his voice.

The figure sighed. "Popple, I'm trying to run a professional scheme here. And the Shadow thief himself gets caught?" She no longer sounded angry, but simply disappointed.

"Well, I uh, got the Beanstar." Popple showed her the stolen possession. "Ah, excellent work, Popple! You did something right for a change!" She took the Beanstar from him and placed it on strange machine. The machine drained the star of its power, and the machine produced a green liquid.

"Say, Popple, don't be so tense now. I job is somewhat well done. Relax, have some Chuckola." She said in a nonchalant voice. She handed him some Chuckola and sat down in a chair, resting her legs on a table.

"Besides, I have Cackletta to use as a distraction so those idiot Bros can chase her down. Not like they're gonna find her any ways. By now she's at Joke's End. Hm." She took a sip of her drink, chuckling to herself.

"Who can stop me now?" Prince Peasley ease dropped the whole conversation, and left the secret place undetected. He jumped on top of Blablanadon and flew off to worn the Bros and Queen Bean about the new imposing danger. A new, powerful enemy, the Marionette Mistress.

 **** ** _Who is this new enemy? How does she know who Mario and Luigi is? And why is Popple, and more importantly than that, Cackletta working for her? And what is her "scheme"? Stay tuned to find out, as Mario and Luigi: The Great Chase continues! Chapter three is coming out either tomorrow or Friday, I'm not sure exactly when. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story so far, and in the next chapter, the whole "merging the RPG series into one story" thing will begin to unfold. Please leave suggestions and comments! Genral G, signing off._**

 ** _The Mario RPG series (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) is produced by AlphaDream Vanpool and published by Nintendo. I do NOT own Mario or the Mario brand._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Returns

******_So, in the last chapter, Prince Peasley followed Popple into an unidentified region above HooHoo Mountain. He sneaked inside to see a brand new enemy, the Marionette Mistress. While he was doing that, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow were heading to Joke's End, where Cackletta is hiding. Now, without any further ado, let the third chapter begin!_**

Chapter three: The Nightmare returns

"Mother! Urgent news!" Prince Peasley flew to Beanbean Castle as quickly as he could to warn Queen Bean and the Bros about the new imposing threat.

"Peasley, what is it? I'm trying to figure out what to do about Cackletta and the stolen Beanstar!" Queen Bean said, slightly annoyed.

"Earlier today, a thief stole the Beanstar, correct? Well, upon following them, I find their secret gathering area!" Peasley said in a serious tone.

Queen Bean suddenly paid more attention to her son. "A secret gathering point? Oh, do tell!"

"It is located north of HooHoo Mountain, perhaps fifteen or twenty miles. It is where the stole Beanstar is." Peasley explained.

"This is very big news! A royal letter of urgency has been sent to the Mushroom Kingdom. They replied that the Mushroom Kingdom's finest troops will be sent here to serve and fight for the Beanbean Kingdom. Perhaps we should send them to this secret location you speak of?" Queen Bean suggested.

"No. Our knowledge of the enemy's base should remain unknown to _them._ I believe we should send not soldiers, but instead spies to gather information." Peasley replied.

A long silence filled the throne room. A silence that seemed forever. Finally, Queen Bean said "Very well, Peasley. The Red and Green noblemen are searching for Cackletta. By now they're heading to Joke's End."

Prince Peasley suddenly remembered what the masked madam had said. "I must warn the Brothers about the urgency of the situation! Where are they now?!" Queen Bean replied with "By now they are most likely at Oho Oasis, why do you ask?"

Peasley hopped on his magic bean and flew out an open window. "Where are you going?" Queen Bean yelled. "To Oho Oasis Hopefully we can arrange a plan of attack with the Brothers!" And just like that, Peasley left as quickly as he came.

(Meanwhile) "KAMEK! GET OVER HERE!" Bowser yelled. Bowser, Kamek, and his three royal guards, (Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplok, and Sergeant Guy) were with Bowser in the middle of TeeHee Valley.

"What is it your brutalness?" Kamek asked as he wobbled up to Bowser. Bowser was looking at a strange rock like relic in the ground. "What's that weird looking thing in the ground!?" Bowser demanded.

Kamek looked at the object Bowser was talking about. "I…don't know sir." Kamek admitted. "WHAT!? What do you mean you don't know?! Uh, fine…get those three dumbbells over here then!" Bowser said.

Private Goomp walked up to Bowser, with the other two trailing behind. "Private Goomp, identify that strange looking object over there." Bowser said in a respectful tone.

It was a dark rock. It had a purple glow emitting from it. It had a reflective barrier around it as well. "Looks like a rock." Private Goomp reported. "YOU DON'T SAY?!" Sergeant Guy sarcastically mocked.

Corporal Paraplok inspected the rock while the other two were arguing. "You know, it does look somewhat familiar…" He walked up to rock and knocked on it. "If I'm not mistaken, sir, this looks like a Nightmare Chunk." He concluded.

"…WHAT'S THAT!?" Bowser yelled. "Your evilness, don't you remember the whole Pi'illo Island incident?" Kamek reminded. Bowser thought about it for a while.

"Now that you mention it, isn't that the place where that Bat freak wanted the Nightmare Stone?" Bowser asked. "Yes Sir." Sergeant Guy replied.

"Well, what the heck is it doing here?" Bowser questioned. No one answered. "None of you idiots have any idea?" Bowser angrily asked.

Silence. Finally, Kamek said "Perhaps we should open it and see what's inside…" Kamek suggested. "How?" Bowser asked.

"ALLOW US TO DO IT SIR!" Private Goomp yelled. "Oh? Well then, get to it!" Bowser yelled. The three all stood beside the Nightmare Chunk.

"So, how are we gonna break it?" Private Goomp asked. "WHAT? You mean you don't have a plan!?" Sergeant Guy whispered.

"Okay, stay calm. Maybe we can Sergeant's wand to break it open!" Corporal Paraplok whispered. Without a moment's hesitation Sergeant Guy took out his wand and whacked it a few times. It only made a small crack.

"Okay, that's enough!" Bowser screamed from the distance. Bowser punched the Chunk where the crack was and the whole thing fell apart. "THAT'S how you do it!" Bowser chuckled.

From the mist, a glowing presence emerged from the Chunk. "Um, Lord Bowser?" Kamek said in a fearful tone. Bowser turned around to see a standing, tall figure.

"SCREE! I LIVE!" It yelled in a hoarse voice. "Wait a second, isn't that-" Private Goomp began. "ANTASMA LIVES WONCE MORE!" he yelled.

Antasma turned his attention to Bowser. "SCREE! You?! Vat are you doing here?!" Antasma screeched. Speechless, none of them said a word. "Ah, it doesn't matter! I'm free again! And now that I'm free, I'm going to take over vee world!" Antasma looked at Bowser. "Without you!" Antasma yelled as he turned into a bat and flew off.

A long moment passed before anyone said anything. "Sooooooo…..what now boss?" Private Goomp asked. "BAH! I know him, I know him well! He's too weak to fend for his own! Besides, we're already on a mission!" Bowser looked towards the direction of Joke's End. "To beat Cackletta!"

"Does that mean we're going after Cackletta?" Kamek asked. "Yeah, what you do you think genius?" Bowser scoffed. "CORPORAL PARAPLOK!" Bowser yelled. "Ye-yes boss?" Corporal Paraplok nervously asked.

"Start up the Koopa Cruiser! We're going to Joke's End in style!" Bowser said in a childish grin. The three rushed off, leaving Kamek and Bowser alone. "…Lord Bowser?" Kamek asked. Bowser sighed. "What?" "Well, I've heard word of a secret club north of HooHoo Mountain."  
Bowser seemed more interested now. "Go on," we urged. "Well, a new villain has stolen the Beanstar, and the Beanish government totally don't know how to approach the situation…"

"What's your point?" Bowser asked. "Well, what of Antasma joins this new villain's little army?" Kamek asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Eh, I'm the biggest, most evil person in this entire Kingdom! Why should _I_ be worried if _I'm_ going after the biggest threat in this Kingdom!" Bowser joked.

Kamek shrugged. "Just thought you should know, sir." He said. "Hey, loosen up a bit! Nothing's gonna happen. And something does happen, I'll be the one who caused it!" Bowser laughed.

"Koopa Cruiser is ready, sir!" Sergeant Guy yelled from the background. Bowser and Kamek boarded the ship without any second thoughts. After all, what's the worst that can happen?

Antasma was flying all around the Beanbean Kingdom, totally clueless. "VAT?! Where am I!? Vis doesn't look like vee Pi'illo Kingdom vat all!" he said.

He was flying in the Stardust fields, aimlessly flying about. He was confused beyond reason. How did he get all the way from Pi'illo Island to the Beanbean Kingdom!?

Antasma sighed and landed on the ground, near a dusty old cannon. "Vat I'm going to do?" he asked to himself.

"I believe I can be of assistance." A voice said from the shadows. "Who goes there!?" Antasma demanded.

A confident young lady stepped from behind a dead tree. "Hello there, Bat King." She said. "Wait vat? Who da devil are you?" Antasma asked.

She giggled, and then revealed her full face. She was wearing a happy go lucky mask. "I am the Marionette Mistress." She said in a intimidating voice.

Antasma became less tense after hearing her incredibly silly name. "…Good for you?" Antasma said, half joking.

She then took a knife out of her pocket and at an instant threw it near him, nearly cutting his eyes out.

Immediately Antasma shut up. "As I was saying," she continued as if nothing just happened.

"I've seen your performance against the Brothers of red and green. I have a offer for you." She said quietly.

"Join me." She said bluntly. "Vat?" Antasma said in a dazed way. "You want your revenge against the Brothers and Bowser, do you not?!" She said excitedly.

"Vell, I suppose." "And you and you want to rule the world, don't you?" Silence.

The Mistress held out her hand. "Then all you have to do, is follow me to victory." Antasma didn't do anything for a while. Finally, he shook hands with her.

"Excellent!" she said. She then gave him a slip of paper. Antasma looked at it. It was the picture of a small star. "That's the Cobalt star." She said. "And simply put; I want it." She said in a keen fashion.

"Where can I find it?" Antasma asked. "Supposedly, it should be in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle." She said.

Antasma nodded. "Peach…she is vee Princess, yes?" Antasma asked. "Correct." She said. "Now, the castle will be heavily guarded. So sneak in, and don't get spotted or cause trouble with the Toad."

With a devilish smile, the deal was sealed. Antasma turned into a bat and flew off. The Marionette Mistress smiled, and returned to the shadow where she came from.

With Mario and Luigi, along with Bowser in the Beanbean Kingdom, no one will be there to stop Antasma in the Mushroom Kingdom. Almost as if the Mistress planned this to happen all along…

 ** _WHAT A RUSH! Antasma is going to the Mushroom Kingdom, and no one, not even Bowser, knows about it! I'm having a REALLY fun time writing a new chapter every other day! :D And I know, this chapter was SUPPOSE to come out yesterday, but I kinda over looked it was Christmas. :p Anyhow, if you have any suggestions or criticisms, please let me know! (But please be constructive) This is Genral, G signing off!_**

 ** _The Mario RPG series (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam) is produced by AlphaDream Vanpool and published by Nintendo. I do NOT own Mario or the Mario brand._**


	4. Chapter 4: Cackletta's guest

******_Hello everyone, Genral G here with another chapter. The last chapter was extremely fun to write, so I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Of course, if you have any suggestions or criticisms, please let me know! I always read the reviews, and I always take notes from them. Now, without any further adieu, let chapter four begin!_**

Chapter four: Cackletta's Guest

The Brothers and Starlow stood on the shores Oho Oasis, and looked ahead to faintly see Joke's End.

"So, how is Joke's End? Is it like, a castle or whatever?" Starlow asked. "One one word; depressing." Mario said. Luigi was sitting in the shade of a nearby palm tree, and he didn't look tense at all.

"Why are you so confident?" Mario asked. Luigi replied in a soft tone "Well, we've been there once, we've been there a million times. I'm sure nobody else has been there since Cackletta kidnapped Peach." He then looked at Mario, annoyed. "And then me" Luigi said.

"Wait what? I need hear the rest of that story!" Starlow said enthusiastically. Mario smirked and opened his mouth, when Prince Peasley suddenly flew in at full speed.

He crash landed in the sand, covering everyone with sand and dirt. "HEY! What's the big idea Prince showoff!?" Starlow demanded.

Peasley patted down his shirt and sleeves and continued as if that was meant to happen. "Mario, Luigi I have urgent news." Peasley said in much more serious way than when he usually talks to the Bros.

"Cackletta is at the top of Joke's End, understand?" Peasley asked. Mario nodded. "Well, are you familiar with a damsel known as the Marionette Mistress?" Peasley asked. Mario shook his head, not knowing were this was going.

"Well, apparently, Cackletta and that Popple fellow are working for this mysterious new enemy. Cackletta is most likely expecting you to find her. Now, I have arranged a plan on how to handle the situation."  
"Well why should any of us listen to you?" Starlow asked angrily. Peasley gave her an "I know everything" kind of expression. "Well, what do you suggest, all knower of knowledge?" Peasley asked.

Starlow remained silent with red fury visible in her face, but Peasley continued. "Now, I and Queen Bean already discussed that we should send spies to sneak up on Cackletta. They'll attack her with the element of surprise!"

Peasley clenched his fist as if he was in a theater production. He then glanced at the Bros. "That's when you two come in." he said.

"You are to climb to the very top of Joke's End, where Cackletta will be waiting. You then give the signal to tell the Beanish spies to come. They will come in large airborne battle ships, ready to aim fire."

"Well, what's the signal?" Luigi asked from the background. Peasley looked at him as if he just ruined his performance.

He handed Mario a flare gun. "Simply shoot this in the air when you are ready." Peasley said. Mario nodded with an eager expression on his face. "Let's do it." Mario said.

Peasley grinned and took at a whistle from his pocket. "Then let's go!" He yelled out. He blew into the whistle and a large shadow flew over them.

Blablanadon landed and looked around. "WOAH! Is that a dinosaur?!" Starlow said in amazement. Mario, Luigi, and Peasley hopped on Blablanadon's back. "Well?" Peasley said impatiently.

Starlow placed herself in between Mario and Luigi, and just like that, they were off.

Blablanadon landed on the icy shores of Joke's End, and everyone besides Peasley hopped off. "Remember!" he said before taking off. "Us the signal when you're ready!" Peasley then flew off, and the trio was left alone.

For a while no one said anything. Luigi then broke the silence. "Well, it's now or never, right?" So, they began to walk to the entrance, until they were stopped.

A blue feminine figure stood before the entrance. "Hello there! I am Jojora! I'm the buddy of the cousin of the descendant of the spirit who once guarded this palace!" She said as cheerful as can be.

It wasn't until then she realized exactly who she was talking to. "Wait a second? Mustaches? Overalls? Red and green?" she said.

"I KNOW YOU TWO!" she blurted out. "YOU'RE THE DUMB DUO THAT HURT MY FRIEND!" her blue skin turned a violent red. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Wow." Starlow said. "I could see why you didn't want to return." Starlow said. Jojora turned her attention to Starlow. "I've never seen you before. Do you know these chumps?!" Jojora said, clearly upset.

"I mean, we're pretty good friends." Starlow said. "FRIENDS?!" Jojora yelled out in pure astonishment. "You mean to tell me that those pinheads have friends!?" she screamed.

She turned to look at where the Brothers were standing, only to see them gone. Confused and angry, she looked above her to see them climbing up the sides of the wall. "Well, pleasure meeting you." Starlow said blandly.

She floated up to where the Bros where. "UNBELIEVABLE!" Jojora yelled as she rushed back into the tower.

Mario and Luigi climbed in threw an open window, with Starlow trailing behind. "Man, is everyone in this kingdom a total nut job?" Starlow rhetorically asked.

Mario looked around. "I think we're on the fourth floor. Hm. Well, that's three floors down, I suppose. Only one more to go!" he said.

So, without a second thought, they all headed into the next room. There were blocks that were already hit, puzzles that were already solved, and enemies that were already defeated.

"Hm. You know, this place is a lot less intimidating when you've already done everything." Luigi said.

Mario just shrugged and continued on. It remained that way for all the rooms, just them walking in their old memories.

Eventually, they reached the room that lead to the top of the tower. "Alright guys, this is it. Defeat Cackletta, be crowned heroes, and then I guess we'll deal with Bowser after words." Mario said.

There was a small sense of disappointment he was feeling. Reaching the top seemed a lot more rewarding back then, but now?

Mario just shook it off and continued forward. They all climbed to the top of the tower, to face their age old enemy once again…

Who was nowhere to be found. They walked only a few steps until a large figure jumped in front of them.

"BAHAHAHA!" she laughed. It was none other than Cackletta herself! Immediately the Bros got into a fighting position. "HA! So, we meet at long last. It's been a while, how have you been?" Cackletta asked nonchalantly.

Cackletta then looked at Starlow. "Oh, a new one, hm? And who might you be?" Cackletta asked. "Yeesh, this is our big threat? The big deal? _The_ Cackletta!?" Starlow joked.

"You look more like an ugly bat!" she said. "WHAT!?" Cackletta screamed. Cackletta started to glow with anger. She then started to kneel on the ground.

The ground started to shake, and the floor broke in two pieces, separating the trio from Cackletta. Flames started to rise from the cracks.

Cackletta's skin started to melt, and she laughed manically while it happened. She looked at the Bros through the flames, with melting skin and eyes that were pure black.

And in a sudden glow of white and black, Cackletta transformed herself into her ethereal from, Cackletta's soul.

"OKAY I TAKE IT ALL BACK NOW!" Starlow yelled. The flames died down and the destruction was visible. Ashes and smoke rose from the ground.

"WELL, I believe we all know what we need to do now!" Cackletta screeched. She swung her arms at the Bros, who jumped over her limbs.

However, Cackletta was not done. She opened her mouth and breathed fire across the field. Luigi dodged it, but Mario was not so lucky.

When the flames died down, Luigi could see his Brother in bad shape. "MARIO!" Luigi yelled. Luigi ran up to his brother, but Cackletta swung at him, and Luigi fell off the edge of the tower.

Luigi hung there, hanging on for his life. Starlow quickly rushed to save him. "LUIGI, GRAB MY HAND!" Starlow yelled. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS!" Luigi yelled back.

"Oh. Right. YELL, I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING, DON'T WORRY!" Starlow yelled. From the background, Mario stood up, with burnt clothes and bruises.

He reached for his flare gun, but Cackletta shot an energy beam at him, and he dropped it. Mario fell on the ground, with dangerously low HP.

"CAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOUR TRICKS BY NOW!?" Cackletta mocked. However, she didn't finish off the Bros. Instead, she retreated.

Cackletta flew to a tower above the very top of the now destroyed roof. Luigi was able to find his balance and pull himself up to the roof and gave Mario a Mushroom Deluxe he was saving for later.

Only then did Mario take out his flare gun, and shot it into the air. About twenty seconds after that, swarms of Beanish battleships surrounded the tower.

However, no one would ever expect what was going to happen next. A large purple beam shot out of the tower Cackletta retreated to. It was extremely bright, and blinded some of the Beanish soldiers.

Cackletta then gently came out of the tower, with a grin of evil on her face. The beam grew brighter and brighter, until a white light surrounded Joke's End.

When the bright light disappeared, a small white unidentified flying vessel came forward. And after that, another one, then one more, and eventually, hundreds upon hundreds of U.F.O like objects filled the sky.

Finally, a massive mother ship landed on the roof of Joke's End. When the entrance hatchet opened up, nothing but purple steam came out of it.

A pair of glowing red eyes was seen from the smoke. A tall figure walked out of the mother ship. She was wearing a pink dress completed with a silver crown.

"Ah, so you came!" Cackletta invited. The figure looked deviously at Cackletta, not amused. "LADIES AND GENTLE BEANS!" Cackletta yelled. "SAY HELLO TO THE SHROOB EMPIRE!"

Mario was standing with wide eyes, and Luigi was shivering in fear behind him. "Mario, it's Princess Shroob!" Luigi urgently whispered. "Yeah Luigi, I know! How did Cackletta call them over!?" Mario whispered back.

Cackletta and Princess Shroob ignored the Brothers. "Greetings, your royal highness!" Cackletta said excitedly, like a young child in a candy shop.

Princess Shroob didn't change her expression. "A bit silent are we? Well, no matter." Cackletta continued. "You do know why I called you over, do you?"

Princess Shroob replied with "You want me and my empire to team up with your little club of yours, a plan for world domination, yes?" Cackletta nodded.

"Well then, do I have an offer for you…" Princess Shroob whispered. "NOW!" she yelled out. Instantly, a small armada of Shroobs seized Cackletta by forcing her into her physical form.

Princess Shroob then grabbed her by the neck and said " I do not need your petty alliance, understand? I couldn't care LESS if you wanted world domination! I'm here on a separate notice!" she then looked at the army of Shroobs, and then back to Cackletta. _"Revenge."_ She whispered.

She slammed Cackletta into the ground and returned to her ship. All the ships started to move towards one general direction…

"They're heading straight for the Mushroom Kingdom!" Starlow yelled. Immediately Mario and Luigi got up and started to go to their homeland. "Wait, what about Cackletta?" Luigi asked.

Mario only glanced at the betrayed villain. "Peasley will take care of it, we're done here. We've got to head to Peach's Castle immediately!" Mario said. So, they left Cackletta alone with a fleet of Beanish battleships. "…crud." Cackletta said. "Mistress is NOT going to like this." She muttered.

And so, with the Shroobs returning, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow rush to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop the Shroobs once more. However this time, the Shroobs know all of Mario's tricks. So, how really won this battle? The Brothers who failed to stop Cackletta, or Cackletta herself who was betrayed by her own "guest" she called. Well, that's up for you to decide.

(Hours later) "HA! So here you guys are!" Jojora said. She expected to find the Bros only to find the roof was destroyed, burnt, and absolutely ruined. Jojora said nothing for a moment. "You know what?" She said to herself. "Someone else should really look over this place. I stink at this." She then returned to where she came from, and never mentioned the situation to anyone ever since.

 **** ** _Well, this was a rollercoaster of emotions, wasn't it? It seems the Shroobs have returned to rain havoc once more! But we're not quite down in the Beanbean Kingdom. What happened to Bowser? What about Antasma's job to steal the Cobalt star, how did that turn out? And what will the Marionette Mistress think of Cackletta's performance? All of that and more, will be answered soon, as the Great Chase continues! (Sorry it took me a while to finally write this chapter. It'll probably be another 3-4 days until chapter 5 will be uploaded. But until then, this is Genral G, signing off.)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle above the skies

**_Good day everybody! Genral G here with another chapter of Mario and Luigi: The Great Chase. In the last chapter, Cackletta summoned the entire Shroob Empire! However, it seems Princess Shroob is out for revenge, not alliance. So, what happened to Cackletta? All will be answered in this very chapter! Enjoy._**

Chapter five: Battle above the skies

Princess Shroob has betrayed Cackletta and turned to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom! So, the Brothers leave Cackletta behind to save their homeland.

So, Cackletta laid there, on top of Joke's End with dozens of flying Beanish warships hovering above her.

And for several minutes nothing happened. Neither Cackletta herself nor the military did anything. That is, until Prince Peasley himself flew into the picture.

"Cackletta…" he began. "You are outnumbered and tired. Surrender now, for your own good." Peasley said. Cackletta slowly lifted her head.

Silently, she stood up and looked directly at the Prince. She sighed, and began to walk towards him.

All the Beanish air crafts had their cannons prepared to fire, but now they have lowered their guards.

Cackletta put her hands out, as if she expected handcuffs. Peasley smirked as he reached into his pocket for a pair. But as he looked back up, he saw Cackletta was smiling.

Peasley looked confused, and looked around to see what has caught her interest. Suddenly, a massive vehicle flew above them.

Peasley recognized the flying machine immediately. It was the very same ship Popple had used to escape with the Beanstar!

And just like the situation with Popple, a massive claw hand came in from above and snatched Cackletta.

"OPEN FIRE!" Peasley yelled. At once, the Beanish warships began to shoot at the vessel from all sides, but it was totally unaffected.

The massive ship began to fly away, heading towards HooHoo Mountain. Peasley hopped on his flying Bean and prepared himself for the battle above the clouds.

The ship released a smoke trail from behind it, blinding all the Beanish ships. "*cough* HOLD FIRE! *cough*" Peasley yelled, and all the ships followed.

Cackletta's ship then released fire bombs from behind it. The bombs glowed red in the smoke, and the Beanish ships barely dodged them. "RETURN FIRE!" Peasley commanded.

The Beanish warships shot simple bullets, but Cackletta's ship has some sort of shield that caused rebound. Some of the bullets bounced back and hit a ship.

It hit the pilot inside, and the ship started to wobble. Peasley flew over to see what was going on. The pilot was hit in the arm, and was losing control of the ship.

If Peasley saved him, the rest of the ships would lose formation, and if he didn't…

Peasley sighed, and said to the dying pilot. "You have served your country well, may peace find its way." And Peasley flew off.

The ship plummeted into Oho Ocean, killing the pilot inside. However, Cackletta was not done. She began to move faster, causing the engines to burn up and shoot flames.

The warships that were too close caught fire. Eventually, the fire reached the engine and the warships blew up, causing debris to fly everywhere. A small piece of glass cut Peasley's leg, which almost made him fall off.

Obviously, this wasn't working. Peasley called in the elite Air force of the Beanbean Kingdom to help take down Cackletta.

"Don't shoot! We need to destroy this machine at the source!" Peasley yelled. So, the warships flew from not behind, but to the side of the ship and started to ram into it.

The vessel slowly began to tilt on one side, causing it to move downwards! But despite their efforts, Cackletta took control and the ship just barley hit the water.

The others were not so lucky. Three more pilots have drowned. Now the battle was taking place just above the water.

Cackletta began to shoot homing missiles at the Beanish ships. Peasley used flares to confuse the missiles and make them hit themselves.

The Beanish forces were trained for a situation like this, and with a few flips none were harmed. Or so they thought.

Cackletta shot another spew of missiles. However, this time she threw in some trick missiles, ones that look like missiles, but are actually large pieces of deadly metal that are attracted to the material the warships are made of.

Some were able to avoid the rockets, but a few got hit by the false ones, and they fell into their watery graves. One ship that got hit fell on top of another ship, causing the one beneath the fallen ship to explode, causing fire and more debris.

So much destruction was happening nobody noticed one of the Elites have flown to the front of Cackletta's ship and opened fire.

The front did not have a shield around it, and the glass that allowed Cackletta to see was shattered, and Cackletta lost control of the ship.

The Beanish Elite kept on shooting however, and eventually hit the control pad. This caused the thing to set fire, and an electrical fire began from inside the vessel.

Smoke began to come out from the widows, and Cackletta was blinded and choking. She fell against the button that called for backup.

Some droids came out of the ship and started shooting at the Beanish ships. They began to fire back and a small dogfight in the air began.

The droids shot bullets and small bombs, while the Beanish shot a different kind of bullet and were equipped with a small flame thrower on the bottom of the ship.

A particular pilot used his flame thrower to set a droid on fire, but also hit another pilot. The ship caught fire and smoke rose from above it.

The smoke blinded all who were above it. One droid flew into a Beanish pilot, causing a crash, followed by an explosion. Peasley flew past it, completely ignoring the death of one of his soldiers.

Peasley flew to an open window on Cackletta's burning ship and leaped inside. He ran inside and started to look for Cackletta. All he saw was smoke, and his skin began to burn from the fire.

He saw a figure run past the hallway he was inside in. He rushed after it, assuming it was Cackletta. Peasley took out his dagger and cornered the figure.

"CACKLETTA!" Peasley yelled. However, it wasn't Cackletta. It was one of his own Elites! "Soldier! How long have you've been in here!?" Peasley demanded.

The Elite simply looked at Peasley, bruised and bleeding. Peasley looked at his wounds. He simply shook his head. Peasley knew he was going to die. So, he sat him down, told him that he has served well, and left him to burn.

From the outside, the Droids have been destroyed. However, Peasley was not there to lead them, and the Beanish began to fall apart.

The electrical fire burned into the engines of Cackletta's ship, and it blew up into flames. Cackletta's ship was going down, with both Cackletta and Peasley inside!

Peasley made his way into the control room. By now, most of the room was on fire, and Peasley was feeling light headed. He looked for Cackletta, who was nowhere to be seen.

Peasley then turned his attention to one of the devices in the room. The gadgets were beyond the known science of the Beanbean Kingdom. One of the devices had a label above them. When Peasley read it, his heart sank into his stomach.

"ESCAPE POD" Cackletta had escaped long ago! Peasley was going to investigate more until he heard a loud thud. The bottom of the ship hit the water, and the front was on fire.

Realizing the situation, Peasley jumped out a window and began to free fall. He took out his whistle to call the one and only Blablanadon. The dinosaur swooped in just in time.

Peasley saw the ship sink into the ocean, bottom first. He then turned to his army. Only a dozen of the hundreds of ships were still remaining. He looked down to see silhouettes of some of the other Droids and Beanships.

The fire and confusion must have been mayhem. And in the end, so many lives lost, so much equipment destroyed, and for what? Cackletta has escaped again.

And it's not like the Brothers can help, they had their own problems with the Shroobs. Peasley signaled his troops to retreat to Beanbean Castle and tell Queen Bean, along with the rest of the Kingdom about the situation.

It seems that both the Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdoms will fall into flames. All of this death and destruction because of a single enemy; the Marionette Mistress.

(Later)

Cackletta has escaped the battle, and she now confronts with her boss. Cackletta sat herself in a chair inside their secret base. She was sitting with her and the Mistress in silence.

"My Dearest Cackletta…" the Mistress began. "Why is the Shroob Empire not part of our little plan?" she asked sweetly.

"I was betrayed!" Cackletta plead. "Well Cackletta, Popple went through a lot of trouble getting that silly ol' Beanstar." The Mistress said.

"And using its essence to power up a machine that sends a signal to SPACE…takes a while to make." She continued.

Cackletta sat in silence. "On top of that, you destroyed our multimillion dollar airship…"

A long silence filled the room. Finally, the Marionette Mistress got up and slapped Cackletta across the face. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" she screamed.

"ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL EMPIRES IN THE UNIVERSE IS AGIANST US, AND NOW WE'RE IN DEBT!"

Cackletta remained silent. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW!? ANTASMA IS IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! WHAT IF THE SHROOBS ATTACK HIM!?"

Cackletta opened her mouth. "SHUT UP!" the Mistress yelled, and Cackletta remained silent again. "WE WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO HARM THE BEANBEAN OR MUSHROOM KINGDOMS! AS IN, AT ALL!"

"Well why not?" Cackletta asked. The Mistress leaned in, and looked eye to eye at Cackletta. "Because…I'm…..the…..boss…" she whispered.

The Mistress walked in circles. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!" the Mistress demanded. Cackletta left without hesitation, and the leader was left alone to think.

All of this happened, all of this death and sudden urgent problems, and the Brothers and Starlow didn't even know about it. Long live the Kingdoms…..

 **** ** _WOW! I can go to dark places sometimes, am I right!? Anyways, if you have any suggestion/criticisms, please let me know! And I know has the weird views and visitors graph problem right now, hopefully they'll fix it soon. This is Genral G, signing off!_**


	6. Chapter 6: A good ol' Reunion

**_Okay everybody, I'm happy that your enjoying the story so far, and yes, Paper Mario, Stuffwell, etcetera, will be added; SOON! On top of school and homework, I have a pretty tight schedule, so it takes me a while to write these chapters, so sorry in advance for late chapters. It should take 3-5 days until a new chapter is posted, so I hope you understand. So, that being of the way, let's begin!_**

Chapter six: A good ol' reunion

"THE GREAT SKY BATTLE!", "THE BEANISH MASSACRE!", "CACKLETTA'S RAIN OF DEATH!" the Great Sky Battle that Cackletta fought in caused mass hysteria among the Beanbean Kingdom.

News articles, T.V broadcast riots! Panic rose in the Kingdom, and the Beanish families of the dead soldiers demanded answers.

Peasley and Queen Bean remained quiet, and Lady Lima herself had to answer to the public. "ATTENTION!" she yelled from a patio on top of the Beanbean Kingdom. "Please! Calm yourselves!"

"WHY SHOULD WE!?" a Beanish person yelled from the angry crowd. Lady Lima frowned. She was the Queen's adviser, not a governor of sorts!

The Beanish people where furious that millions of tax dollars have been destroyed, and no proper funerals where held for the dead soldiers. On top of that, the capture of either Cackletta or the Beanstar has been confirmed by the government! Why should they be calm?

This was an issue that never happened in the Beanbean Kingdom, so Queen Bean and Prince Peasley started to pack up, and visit the Mushroom Kingdom to ask the Royal Federation of the Mushroom Kingdom for help, as they have defeated the Blorbs, and several incidents with Bowser.

So, Lady Lima was temporary Queen of the Beanbean Kingdom. However, no one could guess what was waiting for them there…

(Meanwhile)

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow rushed to Peach's Castle to warn Peach and the Kingdom about the incoming Shroobs.

They jolted into the Castle, only to notice it was empty. The Bros went from running to walking, and started to wonder.

"Where is everybody?" Starlow asked. Mario looked around, and he noticed that flower pots have been smashed, flags tattered, and the walls have been cracked.

"Hey, what happened? The place is totally destroyed!" Luigi said out loud. They walked into the board room, where all national crises are discussed. The room was ruined, with cracks even burn marks on some furniture.

The atmosphere was unsettling, and everyone was very confused to what has happened. Suddenly, a small black figure ran across the room, and into the hall. "Wait!" Starlow called. They ran to where the figure has flown to, and cornered it against a wall.

The Bros were prepared for attack, as they expected a Shroob. However, it wasn't a Shroob, but instead, a…bat?  
Without a moment's hesitation, the bat transformed into a humanoid figure. Starlow recognized the figure; it was the Bat King himself, Antasma!

"WAIT; WHAT!?" Starlow cried out. "SCREE! Vat in da Devil are you two doing 'vere?" Antasma demanded.

"Antasma! What have you done to Peach!?" Mario said angrily. "Vat, da girl? BAH! I'm not vere for her…" Antasma reached into his back pocket to pull out the Cobalt Star.

"VIS! Vis is vat _I'm_ here for!" Antasma screeched. Luigi tried to take the Cobalt Star back, but Antasma had grown swifter and smarter from last time.

Antasma flew out an open window, carrying the Cobalt Star in his legs. "Don't let him escape!" Starlow yelled out.

The Bros began to run after the Bat King, but were too slow. In a desperate attempt Mario jumped out a window a landed on a lower level roof, with Luigi following him from behind.

Antasma noticed the Bros, and he used his powers to shoot lasers from his eyes. The Bros dodged the lasers, but Luigi fell off the roof.

He fell several feet, and pummeled onto the floor. Mario, being concerned, looked to see if Luigi was okay.

He was so busy he didn't notice that Antasma was rushing towards him! Antasma knocked Mario off the roof, and Mario fell a few feet from his Brother.

"SCREHEHEHE! You fools! I know your silly tricks now! And I'm serving vee highest supreme leader in this Kingdom! Give up vhile you're ahead!" Antasma teased.

He flew off, leaving the trio behind. "…What the heck was that!?" Starlow questioned. "Luigi, Mario! You're off your game!" she said. Mario sighed and got u from the ground, and signaled his Brother to do the same.

"How are we gonna catch Antasma now?" Mario complained. They landed in the garden, and it wasn't uncommon for Peach to have some Chain-Chomps lying about.

So, it wasn't a surprise when one attacked. Mario rolled his eyes and got into a fighting position. Until, an old voice yelled from the distance, "WAIT! STOP!" it yelled.

Luigi glanced behind him to see an old friend. It was none other than Professor Elvin Gadd, paranormal expert!

"Oh! Professor!" Starlow greeted. has quite the reputation. Luigi praises him as a genius, but word has been going around that's he's just crazy. Or both. Who knows?  
"Ah, why hello there youngsters!" greeted. Mario would have said hi, but Chain-Chomps don't like to wait. It lunged forwards and attacked Mario.

Mario jumped, and the Chain-Chomp went after himself! " , look out!" Luigi warned.

, didn't move, didn't even flinch. He took out a brief case and opened it up, and a small suit case with shoes popped out.

It stopped the Chain-Chomp dead in its tracks, and then made it return into the corner. Luigi looked closer at the little gadget, and upon closer inspection he realized it was…

"STUFFWELL!" Luigi yelled. Mario was smiling and walked up to and his old friend, and Luigi simply got on his knees and hugged the suit case.

"This isn't Stuffwell m friends, this is Stuffwell 2.0!" said proudly. "I took the old model and upgraded it to be a companion, but also a fighter!" he exclaimed.

While everyone was having their happy little reunion, Starlow awkwardly floated by herself in the same spot until she silently coughed.

turned his attention to Starlow. "A Star Sprite! A rare specimen, indeed it is." marveled. "SPECIMEN? And I am not an "it"! I am a LADY!" Starlow shouted angrily.

backed out and gave Stuffwell a little shove to help him out. "Uh…Back to adventure?" Stuffwell said nervously, he didn't know what to say.

Starlow looked at Stuffwell, and forgot how important first impressions are. She blushed and looked down. "So uh, the Shroobs. They're a thing now." Starlow said quietly, trying to change the subject.

"THE SHROOBS!? The alien-destructive-purple-evil-scary-merciless-emotionless-fiery-undecipable-Toadlooking- monsters!?" said with no gasps.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you…" Mario said. "Why, I barley defeated that Bat freak and now a bunch of aliens are-" was cut off by Starlow.

"Wait, bat freak? Do you mean Antasma?" "Anatasma, Anamasma, whatever! Case in point; he took the Cobalt Star!" said.

"We could get it back!" Luigi suggested. "Eh, let him keep it." replied. Confused, Mario asked "Why?" "Well, along with Stuffwell 2.0, I had to have a stronger power source, and thus the Cobalt Star 2.0 was born!" explained.

He took the Cobalt Star 2.0 from his pocket, and showed it to everyone. "THIS, is the brand new Cobalt Star!" stated.

The new version was a light red, and glowed very brightly. "This new model should amazify your souls!" Stuffwell said.

"But that's not important now, what important's is the fact that the Shroobs have returned. How long ago did they come back?" asked, now more concerned and serious.

"Last night, it took all day just to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom, since we were in the Beanbean Kingdom." Luigi explained.

though for a moment. "The Shroobs will most likely set up a main headquarters. Chances are they'll make it here, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle." He said.

"You should get out of here, so that the Shroobs will not find you. After that, head to Gritzy Desert." He said.

"Why would we go to a desert?" Mario questioned. "Well," explained. "Since your last encounter with the Shroobs, you left a bit of time paradoxes all over the planet! Fighting alongside your baby selves can cause some time fabric to loosen!"

"Wait what? You have to tell me THAT story!" Starlow said. "Anyways, there is a Time Hole in the desert, and perhaps you can call upon your younger selves once again to help you defeat the Shroobs…again." bluntly said.

"On top of that, I would like for you to hide the Cobalt Star 2.0 in the desert, so the Shroobs won't find it and use it for destruction. Can I trust you?" asked. Luigi nodded, and handed over the Cobalt Star 2.0.

"And take Stuffwell with you, will ya?" said. The Bro's eyes gleamed with excitement, and Starlow sighed silently to herself. "Well then…you know it's time to go…" Stuffwell began.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" The Bros and Stuffwell yelled at the same time. "Let's do it professor!" Mario said. Luigi patted on the back, and said "Good luck friend, you're gonna need it."

"OH! I almost forgot!" said as he pulled a device from his lab coat pocket. "Take this!" It was white, and when opened it had two screens, one at the top, and the other at the bottom, similar to a Nintendo 3DS.

"With this, I can call you at anytime, anywhere!" said. Mario took it out of 's hand and put it in his pocket.

"Now, go on! Before the Shroobs make their turf!" urged. So, the now quad squad marched to Gritzy Desert to accompany their baby selves and hide the new deluxe Cobalt Star. Besides, how hard could it be?...

(Later)

Antasma reached the secret meeting area at the crack of dawn. Exhausted, he laid down near a rock, wheezing and gasping for air.

So, the Marionette Mistress walked up to Antasma herself. "The Star…" she said. Antasma gave her the Cobalt Star 1.0, and the Mistress was pleased.

"Good job, Batsy. Unlike Cacka-idiot, you actually did what you where suppose to do!" she added. "Thank you, Mistress." Antasma said.

From under her mask, the Mistress smiled. "Yes, and with this, we can operate Plan B, since Cacka-doofus failed to cooperate with the Shroobs." She said.

"Now go sir, take a rest, have a nap. Try the Chuckola, it's delicious." The Marionette Mistress said sweetly, like a innocent little girl that could do no wrong.

Antasma retrieved into the underground fort, and the Mistress was left to admire her new stolen possession. "Now…" she said. "To get the professor, and then the second Cobalt Star, the 2.0…"

She walked into her underground kingdom, and began to think how great it will be when the plan is done. The Beanbean and Mushroom Empires will be no more; but one empire instead. The Marionette Kingdom. Or the Puppet Kingdom, she hasn't quite decided yet…

Who care though? The point is she's gonna come out on top, period. Just her, her minions, and he entire world at the palm of her hand…

 ** _SUDDENLY, THE PLOT THICKENS! DUN DUN DUNNN! How did the Mistress know about ? Let alone on how the Cobalt Star 2.0 exists! Maybe you shouldn't underestimate just how much this villain knows…Almost as if she use to be a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom herself…Stay tuned to find out! This in Genral G, signing off!_**


	7. Chapter 7: A very BIG problem

**_Hello everyone, Genral G here with a brand new chapter! Now, I'd like to clarify some things. Starlow is NOT getting replaced by Stuffwell. And as for Stuffwell, said the 2.0 model can fight. Stuffwell fights like the Bros, by jumping on enemies. That being out of the way, let's begin. And of course, if you have any criticisms or suggestions, please let me know!_**

Chapter seven: A very BIG problem

In the last chapter, Professor gave the Bros the Cobalt Star 2.0 to hide it in Gritzy Desert. In the Desert they should find a Time Hole to bring back their baby selves to fight off the Shroob Empire once more.

What they didn't know was that an enemy from above was watching them. "Keh keh keh…Gritzy Desert, hm? Lord Bowser should hear about this." Kamek whispered from above Peach's Castle.

Kamek flew off to Thwomp Mountain, where Bowser decided to stay for a while. Bowser was located at the very top, along with Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy.

"Your Grouchiness, I have news!" Kamek said as he flew on the top of the mountain side. Bowser was using binoculars and was looking from the distance to Peach's Castle.

"Your evilness, the Brothers-" Kamek began. "QUIET!" Bowser yelled. "I've been spying to see if Peach was in her castle so I could snatch her. Bu she's nowhere to be seen!" Bowser said angrily.

He took the binoculars and smashed them with his hands. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he screamed. "…Bowser." Kamek said. "WHAT!?" Bowser replied, yelling. "The Brothers and their suit-case-thing are heading to Gritzy Desert! Now is the perfect time to catch them off guard!" Kamek said.

Bowser crossed his arms and thought for a second. "Gritzy Desert, huh?" "Yes my King." Kamek said to Bowser.

"…I LIKE IT! Warm up the Clown Copter!" Bowser shouted. Without a moment's hesitation Kamek left to warm up the vessel. "AND YOU THREE!" Bowser yelled to the Elite Trio.

"It could take some time for us to get to the Desert, so I want you three to stop Mario! Y'know, mess with him until we get there. Understood?" Bowser ordered.

"YES SIR!" Private Goomp said. "Hey, if we do this right, maybe Bowser will promote us!" Sergeant Guy whispered to the other two. "Heck, we might be able to boss Kamek around!" Corporeal Paraplonk whispered back. "Then let's do it!" Private Goomp said. "GO TEAM!" They all yelled.

"HEY! Hurry up already!" Bowser yelled. "Y-yes sir!" they said as they started to descend from the mountain.

(Meanwhile)

"So, what have you two been doing?" Stuffwell asked the Bros as they walked to the Desert. "Well, I've fought some ghost or two…and you know Mario. Always saving the day and such." Luigi relied.

Starlow remained silent throughout the conversation, as she didn't want to break up their little get-together. But still…it would be nice if SOMEONE mentioned…

"So, what do you do?" Stuffwell asked Starlow. She has been so lost in her thoughts that Starlow didn't even notice Stuffwell had been trying to break the ice.

"Well, I'm a Star Sprite. Guardian of the Stars, Keeper of light, all that jazz." Starlow replied. "Cool…cool." Stuffwell replied.

A silence soon followed. "Starlow had been at service to us many times." Mario said, dragging out the awkwardness. "Really? When?" Stuffwell asked.

"Well, one time I helped Mario defeat a power called the Dark Star. This other time I helped out Luigi not fall into a nightmare against that Bat guy…"

A conversation sparked between Starlow and Stuffwell, and the Bros were glad the two were friends now.

Eventually, they reached the entrance of Gritzy Desert. "Well, here we are." Stuffwell said. "Yup." Starlow replied.

"…Well, we're not gonna stand here forever, c'mon, let's go." Mario said. They began to walk until a blurry of brown, red, and green fell from above.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Private Goomp said, facing the wrong way. He then turned around and started over. "I MEAN STOP RIGHT THERE!" he yelled.

"Uh, can we help you?" Stuffwell asked to the new stranger. "NO! … I MEAN YES!" Private Goomp replied.

"Hey, it's you three! What are you doing here!?" Starlow demanded. "We've come here in the name of Lord Bowser to defeat you! Now, prepare to enter a world of pain!" Corporeal Paraplonk said confidently.

"That's what you think!" Mario said. Before Mario was even able to move, Stuffwell rushed to the rescue and jumped on top of Private Goomp's head.

"OW! What the- is that a BREIF CASE!?" Private Goomp responded. Sergeant Guy used his wand to shoot a magic beam at Stuffwell.

"STUFFWELL!" Starlow shouted. She then proceeded to head butt Private Goomp, which as a result caused him to fall backwards onto Sergeant Guy.

Confused, Sergeant Guy shot several magic beams that went flying everywhere. One of which hit Corporeal Paraplonk, causing him to land on top of Private Goomp.

The Trio then laid doggy-piled on top of each other. "…umm, can we go now?" Luigi asked. Mario nodded, as they pulled Stuffwell from the pile.

"Well um…bye." Luigi said as he passed by the pile. "Idiot! I had it!" Private Goomp said to Sergeant Guy. "What? I was doing fine until YOU butt in!" he replied. "Well, I would have defeated Mario if it weren't for you two!" Corporeal Paraplonk concluded.

"SHUT UP!" Bowser yelled from above the skies. "I KNEW YOU THREE WOULD SCREW UP! I'll just take on Mario MYSELF!" Bowser cried.

Bowser leaped from his Koopa Copter onto the sandy grounds of Gritzy Desert. "MARIO!" Bowser yelled while pointing at the moustached plumber.

Mario and Luigi got into a fighting position, and Bowser breathed fire. Luigi dodged it and proceeded to use his hammer.

Bowser punched Luigi out of the way, only to be bonked on the head by Mario. Bowser was able to grab Mario's left leg and pick Mario up, only to slam him into the sand.

During that, Luigi was able to recover, and hit Bowser against his side torso, causing Bowser to fall on top of the Elite Trio.

Stuffwell finished them off by jumping on top of them, leaving the team defeated. And just as they thought they were off the hook…

"LORD BOWSER!" Kamek called from above. "Do not worry!" Using his magic, Kamek caused Bowser to glow.

"Huh?" Bowser said as he began to glow up to the point that the Bros could no longer look at him. When everyone opened their eyes, they awoke to see Bowser's foot.

They looked to the sky to see Bowser grew to monumental heights! He was able to stand above the clouds! "Oh no!" Mario said. "Not again!" Luigi complained. "Oh yeah. I forgot Bowser did that time to time…" Starlow said. "…What?" was all Stuffwell was able to say.

"Oh YES! FINALLY! I've been WAITING for this to happen again!" Bowser roared. "Keh keh keh…why yes, you have grown, by King. Now, defeat those little pests!" Kamek said as he flew near Bowser's head.

"Mario! Luigi! PREPARE TO BE CRUSHED!" Bowser yelled loudly. "What do we do now!?" Stuffwell said franticly. "I don't know! Usually something convenient happens! Like Luigi's cap glows or something like that!" Starlow said urgently.

"I think now would be the best time to run!" Luigi said as Bowser stomped closer and closer.

They began to run from the massive Koopa King, but Kamek was making that difficult. "Where do you think YOUR going!?" he mocked.

Kamek, using his magic, caused a nearby desert rock to almost crush them! The rock caused Mario and Luigi to go to the left, and Starlow and Stuffwell to the right.

Bowser used his fire breath to make it rain fireballs. "Keh heh…perfect!" Kamek yelled. Kamek turned some of the fireballs into spiked iron balls to drop on them.

Mario used his hammer and shot one back at Kamek. However, this just caused more problems.

"HEY!" Corporeal Paraplonk said, with Private Goomp and Sergeant Gut on the Koopa Copter behind him. "No one can beat Kamek but us!" "WHAT?!" Kamek screeched from the background. "N-nothing sir!" Paraplonk said defensively.

Sergeant Guy began to shoot magic beams at the Bros, while Kamek did the same to Stuffwell and Starlow.

Bowser caused more fire rain, and punched the ground. This caused the Earth to open up and mountains from the distance to crumble.

A small avalanche and large cravens from the ground cause Mario and Luigi to separate, as well as Starlow and Stuffwell.

"Bah! You!" Kamek pointed to Sergeant Guy. "Yes?" "Distract the red one! While do the same with green, Goomp on the Star Sprite, and Paraplonk on the suit case!" Kamek ordered.

"YES SIR!" The trio said as they started attacking each member individuality. "BAHAHAHAHA! YOU IDIOTS ARE DONE FOR!" Bowser called.

Kamek caused Thwomps to appear over Mario's head, while Mario was avoiding cracks in the ground, fire, and small rock slides. Mario was quick to avoid the Thwomps, but slipped and fell when he ran into a dead end.

Seizing the opportunity, Kamek spawned an army of Bomb-ombs at Mario. Mario grabbed one, just as it was going to explode, and tossed it at Kamek.

Kamek fell back, and Mario looked to his left to see Luigi and how he was handling his problem.

All the fire caused smoke, and that blinded Luigi. Sergeant Guy was able to hit Luigi with a few shoot, causing the green Italian to lose a little more than half his HP.

However, Luigi used his ability to jump high and smacked Sergeant Guy to the ground. Luigi then proceeded to punch him right in the face.

"Alright, alright, I surrender! Just get off me!" Sergeant Guy pleaded. Luigi let the Sergeant go and looked above him, and saw a small trial that Starlow was following.

Starlow was able to fly, so the avalanches and the cravens meant little to her. However, Private Goomp sent Paragoombas and Tanooki Goombas after her!

Starlow was quick, but the Goombas were quicker. Luckily, Luigi was able to jump on top of a Tanooki Goomba, giving him the Tanooki leaf, turning him into Tanooki Luigi.

However, the Goombas spread out to invade Stuffwell. Stuffwell's new model was able to fend if _A_ Paratroopa, but not an entire fleet!

Stuffwell was small enough to hide in a small crack among the desert walls of the desert mountainside, but Paraplonk thought of everything.

He brought his very own wand and began zapping away. He was about to zap where Stuffwell was hiding, but Starlow hit him in the back yelling "Stay away from my fiend!"

Stuffwell was able to escape, and head back to Mario, Luigi, and Starlow. "You guys are okay!" He cheered. They all laughed in happiness, but then turned around to see a giant, furious Bowser.

"…Right." Luigi said. They started to run again, but a mysterious purple light shined from the Heavens. It shined at Bowser, and somehow managed to shrink him to regular size!

It then proceed to take Bowser up into the skies. However, Bowser realized the source of the mysterious light. "The…Shroobs?" he questioned. "…THE SHROOBS!?" Bowser asked again, now more frightened.

"BOWSER!" Kamek and the Elite Trio yelled as they rushed to aid their ruler. The light took the four into a large Shroob spacecraft. "Aw crud." Bowser said.

Mario, Stuffwell, Luigi, and Starlow saw the abduction happen right before their eyes, not saying a word.

Eventually, the spacecraft left and headed to Peach's Castle, where they most likely set up a base.

"Well, I guess we're done here." Mario concluded. The rest agreed, since they didn't want to question what exactly just happened.

"Let's just…look for the Time Hole." Starlow said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and looked at all the fire and destruction Bowser caused.

"If one Bowser did this…" Stuffwell began. "Imagine a whole army of Shroobs…" The rest stood there, thinking upon what Stuffwell had said. Maybe they should begin to take this threat more seriously. After all, if Bowser could destroy a desert, the Shroobs could destroy the world…

 **** ** _WELL THEN! We learn that Bowser, along with Kamek and the Elite Trio have been abducted…for some reason. All will be revealed why in the next chapter of "Mario and Luigi: The Great Chase"! Now, I'm not sure when chapter 8 will be uploaded, so please be patient. Like I said, it takes me a while to write theses, so I hope you guys understand. This is Genral G, signing off.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Three Shroobs

**_Hello everyone, Genral G here with chapter 8 of "The Great Chase". And before we begin, I have a question; is it legal to change your Fanfiction icon into something like a picture of Mario and Luigi? Or would I get taken down due to copyright? Please let me know by either commenting or leaving a Private Message. Now, that being out of the way, let us begin with the eight chapter of the story! (Yeah! … You excited yet?)_**

Chapter eight: The Three Shroobs

In the last chapter, Bowser destroyed a good chunk of Gritzy Desert by turning huge in a Giant battle. Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporeal Paraplonk fought each member individually, while Bowser caused general havoc. When it was all over, the Shroobs abducted the four and took them into their spaceship for unknown purposes…

Mario, Luigi, Starlow and Stuffwell we're in the middle of Gritzy Desert, still staring at the damage. "…Maybe we should head on, and look for a place to bury the Cobalt Star 2.0" Stuffwell finally said.

The Bros nodded, and they all ventured deeper into the desert. After some walking, they stumbled upon a Desert Temple. Dry Bones statues were looking directly at it, and small liters of cacti surrounded the entrance.

Starlow peeked inside to see faintly lit torches and what seemed to be large Swoopers. (The bat species of the Mushroom Kingdom.)

"Well…should we go inside? After all, it's the perfect place to bury the Cobalt Star 2.0." Starlow said. "But it's dark…" Luigi complained. "No worries fellows, I come equipped with a light feature!" Stuffwell said.

Stuffwell closed his eyes, and when he opened them, bright lights shone from his eyes. "ONE of the features of the _deluxe_ new model." Stuffwell sneeringly said, as if it was a big deal.

"Well isn't that something." Mario said. And after a brief silence, Mario was the first to step foot into the Desert Temple. "Back to adventure!" Stuffwell said as he led the way.

The gang wandered for a while, occasionally running into a Dry Bones or a Swooper. However, they eventually encountered a Shroob grunt, the Shrooba Diver kind.

It was green and had a mask on. The Bros winningly ran into battle, but suddenly halted when the Shroob yelled "QJDK WINDNSH DJL!"

"Wait a second…do Shroobs speak another language!?" Starlow gasped. She never fought the Aliens, and had no idea this adventure would be mostly clueless.

"DO NOT WORRY! Stuffwell is here to save the day!" Stuffwell shouted heroically. "I'll just use my translator feature to decipher what he's saying."

Stuffwell went dangerously close to the Shrooba Diver, to translate the gibberish. A microphone came out of Stuffwell's back and put it right next to the Shroob's mouth.

"houlq! !" It yelled once more. The microphone took in the sound and directed it to Stuffwell's core processor. "He says: I remember your faces!" Stuffwell concluded.

"Oh yeah? And you should! Mario, Luigi, do your thing!" Starlow said. Mario jumped on top of the Shrooba Diver's head, but the Shroob came prepared.

Two more Shrooba Divers suddenly rose from the sand. Luigi came flying in with his hammer onto the left most one, but the Shroob in the middle tossed a Spiny egg at the plumber before he could land a move.

The right sided Shroob called in Shroobified Bomb-ombs. Starlow was seeing that the battle was getting out of control, so she used her abilities to heal up the Bros and raise their attack and speed.

The Bomb-omb rushed towards Mario to explode, but Mario counterattacked by knocking the Bomb back at a Shrooba Diver using his hammer.

Angry, the leader of the Shrooba Diver yelled out "PKwxklLPCcamhHQkmMnN!" He then angrily stared at Mario and the Trio disappeared into the sand. "…What was that all about!?" Starlow asked rhetorically.

Starlow looked around in frustration until she noticed Stuffwell was missing. "Stuffwell? Hey where did 'ya go!?" She hollered.

"Apologies!" Stuffwell said from behind her. "But while those two were fighting, I noticed a rainbow-looking block from the distance." Stuffwell took out the block. It was multicolored and had a large "A" on the front.

"Say…that looks like an attack piece!" Starlow exclaimed. Luigi chimed in and said "That means there are nine other blocks around here!" "I'm sorry, but a what?" Stuffwell asked in confusion.

"WELL…" Mario started. "If you are able to collect ten attack pieces in an area, you'll unlock a brand new !" "Oh, well then I suppose the other nine are scattered throughout the Temple." Stuffwell said.

Mario nodded, and said "However, we should probably bury the Cobalt Star 2.0 first, and THEN look around for the other pieces." Luigi agreed, and they continued on.

As they were walking, Mario searched his pocket to ensure the Cobalt Star was still there…it wasn't. "Uh…guys…." Mario said wide eyed. "I lost the Star!"

"Wait, WHAT? Where did you drop it!?" Starlow shrieked. They all started to panic, until the three Shrooba Divers from before appeared behind them. The leader was holding the Cobalt Star in his hand.

"Do YoU waNt it?, cOMe gEt!" he screamed. Stuffwell translated the text to "Want it? COME GET IT!" Mario and Luigi quickly sprinted after them, but they all disappeared into the sand before any of them could catch the Aliens.

"Aw man! Things were going so well too!" Luigi groaned. "I guess we'll have to split to catch all three of them." Mario said. "Starlow and Luigi should stick together, so Luigi doesn't cry…"

"HEY!" Luigi said in an offended tone. "I believe Stuffwell will be able to take care of himself…" Stuffwell nodded in happiness that Mario thought he was strong enough. "And I'll go on alone. Everyone got that?" Mario asked.

Luigi raised his hand. "No? Well then letsa go!" Mario cheered. (As Luigi lowered his hand in defeat.) Mario went to the left side of the Temple, Stuffwell to the right, and Starlow and Luigi headed on forwards.

(Mario's journey)

Mario faced a few enemies, but he primarily had to face platforming. He dealt with the basics; Quick sand, spikes etcetera. However, when Mario wandered into a particular room, the entrance slammed shut behind him.

Mario was inside an enormous room, a room large enough in width and height to fit a skyscraper, and it did. In front of Mario was a large tower he had to climb to get to the next room.

Mario sighed and silently said to himself "Mama Mia…" Mario took a single step, and loud sirens filled the room. The tower started to shake and rumble, and started to sink into the sand!

Realizing this, Mario started to climb the tower as fast as he could. He franticly ascended the tower, but the entire structure was a trap within itself! Bill Launchers from the side of the tower shot Bullet Bills at a very fast pace.

At one point, the trail on the tower collapsed, and Mario had to make a jump to make it across. He did a long jump, but a Bullet Bill hit him in the air, and he fell an entire story lower.

By now the sand had consumed most of the tower, and Mario really had to pick up the pace. The tower started to lean backwards, so Mario had to run against the current to live.

He was making good speed until a Shroobish U.F.O greeted Mario. Inside was one of the Shrooba Divers, but not THE one with the Cobalt Star 2.0.

The Shrooba Diver began to shoot lasers at Mario. Whenever the Shrooba Diver missed, he would cause the trail to get thinner and thinner, causing Mario to almost fall into the sand several times.

When the Shroob noticed the lasers were ineffective, he began to use a different weapon. He now shot fireballs instead! When the fire was close to a Bullet Bill, debris and an explosion would be bound to follow.

Mario then resorted to not follow the trail; but to climb the walls. This was dangerous because of the Bill Launchers, and because Mario could no longer see where the Shrooba Diver would fire next.

However, Mario did it anyways, and it was a big mistake. The Shroob was able to Shroobify the Bullet Bills so they would come back, like a boomerang, and hit the plumber.

Mario used his famous jump abilities to dodge the Bullets, but he eventually got hit. Mario lost a large deal of HP and was only down to twenty Hp left. Another hit would end him!

By now the tower was heavily leaning on one side and would surely fall. The Shrooba Diver ignored this fact and was starting to turn red from rage.

He shot a barrage of flares to blind Mario, lasers, fire balls, Shroobified Bullet Bills, small Bomb-ombs, and Shroobish POW blocks.

The POW blocks combined with the Bomb-ombs caused the middle of the tower to explode, and there was a large hole in the middle. Sand quickly filled up the hole, causing the Great tower to finally fall…

…On top of the Shrooba Diver. The U.F.O was destroyed, and an explosion followed. Mario jumped onto a ledge, and watched the enormous Tower collapse and brake, ending the trial.

Mario walked into the next room to find three Attack Blocks and figured a hard day's work deserves an award.

He took the two Attack pieces and head onto the room after. When he entered the new room, he saw the rest of the gang there already. Mario was all dusty, Stuffwell tattered on one side, and Luigi and Starlow soaked. Mario wondered…what the heck happened?!

(Stuffwell's journey)

Stuffwell happily walked down the left hall of the Temple, excited for whatever was next. _"He thinks I can handle myself! Hm, I guess I_ _ **AM**_ _pretty strong…"_ Stuffwell thought, who was still pleased by what Mario had said.

Stuffwell walked until he stumbled upon a particular room. It had massive statues of Dry Bones, all looking down at him. Stuffwell felt tense, but continued on anyways.

A loud *CLANK* echoed from behind Stuffwell, and saw that iron bars blocked the entrance. "Uh oh…" he said, detecting something bad would happen.

Suddenly, one of the Shrooba Divers appeared in front of Stuffwell. It was the one with the Cobalt Star! Fearful but ready, Stuffwell got into a fighting position.

"PrEoaE 2 DOe M8 yNu CuncabdQ!" The Shroobish leader yelled. Stuffwell translated what he just said to "Prepare to die suit case!" "OH! It is ON!" Stuffwell declared.

The Shrooba Diver summoned five Shroobish Bomb-ombs after Stuffwell, who was able to jump on top of one, causing it to explode. The second one rushed in after Stuffwell and Stuffwell was able to dodge it.

However, the third one got close enough to explode and hurt Stuffwell, but also blew up the other Bomb-ombs. Stuffwell lost about 15HP, but was still alright.

The Shrooba Diver then called in three Blazing Shroobs. Since Stuffwell was fragile to fire, he couldn't jump on them.

However, he was able to brighten his flashlight to blind one of the Blazing Shroobs, and causing it to fall on top of another one in a domino effect.

The fires were extinguished, and Stuffwell was able to finish them off with a few jumps. Furious, the Shrooba Diver called in two Guardian Shroobs and two Doctor Shroobs.

Guardian Shroobs are white with purple spots, and are basically a faster and stronger version of a regular Shroob. Doctor Shroobs are yellow with glasses, and use mushrooms to heal and to do damage.

The Guardian Shroob did not hesitate to attack. It shot a laser at Stuffwell, who took the hit. The Doctor Shroob than gave himself a mushroom and made himself gigantic. The Doctor tried to punch Stuffwell but missed, and got his hand stuck in the ground.

Seeking his chance, Stuffwell rushed up the Beast's arm to bonk him on the head, but was shot down by one of the Guardian Shroobs. Stuffwell lost 20HP and was low on health.

Eventually, the Doctor Shroob got his hand unstuck and returned to normal size. Stuffwell ran up to one of the Guardian Shroobs, and slid in between his legs and hit one of the Doctor Shroobs behind it.

The Doctor Shroob fell out of the rink, and into a spiky grave. Stuffwell realized that the Shrooba Diver had caused the floor to shrink, and the floor would eventually disappear entirely!

Stuffwell estimated he had roughly two and a half minutes before the floor would denigrate, so he started to attack quicker.

The other Doctor Shroob ate a grey Mushroom that caused him to become mini and unseen. Stuffwell looked around but wasn't able to find the shrunken Shroob.

However, Stuffwell was off his guard and was punched by one of the Guardian Shroobs. Stuffwell was now very weak and could barely fight. Seizing the opportunity, the mini Doctor Shroob shoved Stuffwell off the edge into the spikes below.

Stuffwell fell, and ripped the top of his head. Luckily, he didn't die, but could no longer move out of exhaustion.

"But…I was strong…" Stuffwell whispered to himself, and closed his eyes and waited. However, the moment wasn't as peaceful as Stuffwell hoped to be. The Shroobish U.F.O used a gravity beam to pick up Stuffwell and put him back in the ring to finish the fight.

Stuffwell moaned, as the Guardian Shroob rushed in to tackle Stuffwell. However, Stuffwell was so tired he fell face first and caused the Guardian Shroob to trip and fall over the ledge.

The Doctor Shroob did the same, and Stuffwell wrapped up the fight without even really trying. By this point the Shrooba Diver had enough and was building up a powerful beam form his ship to kill off Stuffwell.

Though, the beam caused the ship to warm up too much, and the engines caught fire. The U.F.O crashed, and the Cobalt Star 2.0 rolled near Stuffwell's leg. Stuffwell looked up to see fire and a crashed U.F.O. "Wait…wha?" he slurred.

Before Stuffwell could process what just happened, the floor from underneath him flipped, and Stuffwell fell into a secret chamber filled with coins, healing items, and three Attack pieces.

After healing up on Mushrooms Stuffwell collected the three attack pieces and continued into another room where Mario, Luigi, and Starlow were already waiting for them! Mario was all dusty, Stuffwell was tattered, and Starlow and Luigi were soaked. _"What happened?"_ Stuffwell thought to himself.

(Luigi's and Starlow's journey)

Luigi and Starlow headed on down the main hall in The Desert Temple, curious onto what they'll find. A few minutes of brief silence awkwardly went by, and Luigi decided to break the ice.

"So…do you think I _would_ get lost by myself?" Luigi asked. Starlow simply rolled her eyes and said "Well Luigi that depends. Can you navigate through large buildings?" Starlow asked.

"I can do haunted mansions if that's what you're saying." Luigi said. "Well then I'm sure EVERYTHING would go just fi-" Starlow began until the floor underneath them suddenly broke.

Luigi fell into the abyss, and Starlow worriedly yelled "HOLD ON LUIGI! I'M COMING!" as she floated down into the shadows.

When Starlow reached the bottom, she noticed that Luigi had fallen into an underground river. "Luigi?! HELLO!?" Starlow called.

At that moment Luigi breached through the water; gasping for air. Starlow rushed in to see how her friend was doing. "Luigi!? Are you all right!?" She asked concerned.

Luigi sighed and replied with "Yeah…I'm okay." Starlow looked around and noticed a black figure in the water. "Uh, Luigi? I don't think we're here alone…" Starlow said scared.

"What do you mean…?" Luigi asked. Suddenly, a large Blooper Squid emerged from the water. However, it wasn't a regular Blooper, it was a Shroobified one!

One of the Shrooba Divers was on the head of the beast and yelled out "Aa8oIcCulQmhHHLNodPPpqGfK!" "BAH! I have NO idea what he's saying!" Stuffwell said very annoyed.

However, now was not the time for complaints, now was the time to- "RETREAT!" Luigi yelled. The Shroobified Blooper used one of his tentacles to crash the water with a great force.

This caused a massive wave that swept away Luigi and Starlow. But the beast wasn't done. It screeched out some sort of holler to call in smaller Shroobified Bloopers. The smaller Bloopers latched onto Luigi's face, and spraying green ink in his eyes.

Luigi's eyelids were glued to his actual eyeball, causing massive irritation and causing him to go blind.

Luigi screamed in pain, and Starlow was able to find Luigi due to his squeal. "LUIGI!" She yelled out. But the giant Shroobified Blooper to make it rain the green ink.

The green ink got onto some of the Bloopers, making them even more dangerous. On top of that, RC Shroobs flew in and controlled the mind of Luigi!

Luigi's eyes turned red, and he turned his neck to look at Starlow. "PRE-PARE TO BE DESTR-OID." Luigi said in a very robotic tone.

"…That can't be good." Starlow concluded. Luigi swam as fast as he could to destroy Starlow while the Shroobified Blooper caused more havoc.

Starlow was able to use her powers to reverse the powers of the Shroob ink and turn Luigi normal, and flew head first into the Blooper's eye.

The Blooper fell into the water, defeated, and drowned the Shrooba Diver and RC Shroobs inside. The two then flew out of the hole and found three attack pieces.

When they returned, they found Mario all dusty, Stuffwell tattered, and Starlow and Luigi soaked. "Well," The two said out loud. "Who has the Cobalt Star?"

(Regular POV)

"I HAVE IT!" Stuffwell replied. Stuffwell took out the Cobalt Star and showed it to the crew. "Good job Stuffwell!" Mario said. Luigi nodded and smiled, and then said "Well, me and Starlow found some Attack pieces."

The rest took out the Attack Pieces they found, and the nine they got plus the one Stuffwell found added up to 10 Attack pieces! The new Bros. Attack allowed both Mario and Luigi to use the Fire Flower at will!

"Now we can light up any cave without Stuffwell!" Luigi said. "Uh, I mean, no offensive Stuffwell." He quickly added. Stuffwell just forgot about and asked the question no one wanted to ask:

"SO…..where do we hide the Star?" he asked. Stuffwell looked at everyone, and they looked EXTREMLEY tired. "…Maybe we should just- do that later." Stuffwell said.

They all nodded and collapsed on the floor, taking a nice long rest on the cold, sandy floor. Stuffwell didn't need to sleep, since he's not organic. "Well um…I guess-"

Luigi started to snore. "I guess I'll just wait here…" He said to himself. Stuffwell looked around, and then looked at Starlow. He smiled, and thought about how calm she looked while she's sleeping, he couldn't help but to smile and blush a little.

 _"_ _So…"_ he thought to himself. _"I guess that means that this adventure…this Great Chase….is going to take a while. But I guess that's not a problem, as long as everyone else is fine…"_ He checked to make sure they wouldn't get robbed again by putting the Cobalt Star 2.0 in a safe spot, and closed his eyes, to at least imitate sleep. _"Besides,"_ he continued, _"I have Starlow by my side. What's the worst that can happen…?"_

 _ **I DID IT! . EVER! In all seriousness, this chapter took 3 hours to write, so please forgive me if there are grammar mistakes, spelling errors, or cheap plot devises. (Especially Luigi's and Starlow's journey.) Of course, if you have any criticisms/suggestions, please let me know! And if you're going to ask if Stuffwell likes Starlow, then well…wait and see…As for now, this is Genral G, signing off!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Perfect Plan

******_G'day everyone! Genral G here with the ninth chapter of the Great Chase! In the last chapter, the four went on separate adventures to find the Shrooba Diver that stole the Cobalt Star 2.0. Luckily, Stuffwell was able to retrieve it, while getting ten Attack pieces to unlock the Fire Flower Bros. Attack, which allows both Bros to use the Fire Flower at will. In the end, they decided to take a short rest, and think about their next move later…_**

Chapter nine: The "Perfect" Plan

Stuffwell opened his eyes to see that the other three had wakened up already, and were waiting for him. Luigi turned around from where he was standing, and was the first to greet him. "Oh, hey Stuffwell. How did you sleep?" he asked. Stuffwell yawned and looked around.

"Me? I don't need to sleep." Stuffwell responded, not wanting to tell them that he could get _tired._ "Well then, let's look for a place to finally burry the Cobalt Star!" Luigi said, and they all started to get going.

"Say Stuffwell," Mario began. "Do you know the best place to bury the Cobalt Star?" Mario asked. "Sure, I can do that." Stuffwell said. He turned around to reveal that he has a monitor on his back. The monitor turned on to show a map of the Temple.

They were in the middle of the Temple, and if they were to go left and then up a staircase, they should end up on the upper floor, where the Cobalt Star could be placed. "Hm… that's a good place to hide the Cobalt Star!" Mario said.

And it was settled, the Cobalt Star 2.0 would be hid on the second floor of the Desert Temple. The crew began to move, and after a long silence Luigi deiced to break the ice. "So, does anyone think those three Shrooba Divers will return?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"Not likely." Mario said loudly, focusing on their mission. After another silence, Stuffwell said "So…what adventures had you two had since I've been gone?" "Well," Starlow began "We've been inside of Bowser, adventured in Pi'illo Island, and recently we have journeyed alongside our paper counterparts."

Stuffwell was about to ask what Starlow meant by "Paper counterparts" when a Shroob zoomed passed them. "Aw C'MON!" Starlow moaned. Luigi was about to jump on it, when the Shroob took of its head to revile it was a costume, and a Koopa Troopa was inside of it!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy fellas!" it said. _"Wait,"_ Mario thought. _"I know that voice…"_ "Name's Kylie Koopa! Expert reporter and here to save the day!" A long silence followed. "…Save the day?" Stuffwell finally asked. "Well, yeah! Here to retrieve the stolen Cobalt Star!" She said enthusiastically.

"Okay, A: we already got the Star. And B, how did you know that?!" Starlow asked, concerned this reporter character might be some sort of stalker.

" What? Relax lil' fella! Don't you know the Shroobs are invading the Mushroom Kingdom!? This is the perfect story to attract the curious inhabitants of the Kingdom!" Kylie said, as happy as can be; not at all worried that the entire world might end.

"Anyways…" Kylie continued " I've heard form Professor Elvin Gadd that you four are looking for a Time Hole, yes?" Kylie asked. By now she has taken out a sketchpad and a pencil and started scribbling in her book.

"You talked to ?" Stuffwell asked. "Well, yes. But I don't really know what's left of him. After all, the Shroobs invaded the Princess' Castle already and-" "Hold on, the Shroobs took over Peach's Castle?!" Luigi asked in horror. "And what do you mean by _"what's left of him?"_ Stuffwell questioned suspiciously.

Kylie was about to explain herself until the Temple started to shake. The ceiling shook, the walls cracked, and it seemed as if there was some sort of an Earthquake! "GAH! Tuck and cover!" Kylie yelled as she ran around in circles.

However, it wasn't an Earthquake, it was…Bowser? "BAHAHAHAHA! How's it going Mario!?" Bowser greeted. He was inside of a Shroobish U.F.O with his trademark Bowser symbol on the front.

"Those purple freaks gave me this awesome spaceship-thingy to DESTROY YOU!" Bowser yelled. "Uh oh…" Mario said. "Bowser teamed up with the Shroobs!?" Mario screamed. "That's right you knuckleheads!" a voice said.

It was Kamek, and he was sporting his very own blue U.F.O. "Now nothing will stop Lord Bowser from pummeling you!" Kamek said, in a maniacal voice. "Not if we-" Starlow began. "NOT UNLESS THE MARIO BROS BEAT YOU!" Kylie yelled, who was hiding behind a broken chunk of the Temple wall.

"Why I oughta!" Bowser said in a furious voice. He then breathed fire all over the place, and that was the cue to attack. The U.F.O's were too high to jump on, and the hammer obviously wouldn't work…so their only chance was the Fire Flower.

Mario grasped his hand into a fist, and opened his fist again to revile fire! He shot a couple Fire balls at Kamek and Bowser, but there wasn't a very large effect. Luigi tried the same tactic, but to no prevail. "Kehehehe…you fools! Fire won't affect these ships!" Kamek teased.

"Pssst…hey"! Kylie whispered form the background. Mario turned his attention to her. "Maybe one of you could, I dunno, jump on the other?" She suggested. "Of course!" Mario said. "We'll use the High Jump!" Luigi agreed, and he got out his hammer.

Mario ran to the center of the battlefield and Luigi buried himself underground. Luigi then burst from the ground, underneath Mario, and caused Mario to fly into the air. He landed on the hood of Bowser's U.F.O. "GAH!" Bowser said, while trying to shoot lasers at Mario.

"Bowser…" Mario said quietly. "What is your plan, exactly?" he asked. "HEY!" Kamek hollered. "Don't question the authority of Lord Bowser!" "SHUT IT KAMEK!" Mario yelled back. Kamek grumbled to himself as Mario carried on. "Bowser…" Mario said.

Bowser sighed, and admitted that "Well, I just wanted to get this cool lookin' ship to show off to that dumb Bat guy who conquered Peach's Castle. What was his name? Anastasia?"

"Antasma…" Mario said under his breath. "So let me get this straight," Stuffwell started. "You teamed up with the Shroobs after you were captured. Meanwhile, both the Shroobs and Antasma took over Peach's Castle, and you decided the most important thing to do was to defeat Mario?!"

"That's what he just said!" Kylie yelled from the distance. "Well," Bowser said. "Now that I say it out loud it doesn't seem like much of a good plan…" "YA' THINK!?" Stuffwell yelled angrily.

"Your evilness, what are you saying?" Kamek asked. Bowser said nothing for a moment. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, we'll have to go with Mario's plan." Luigi gasped sarcastically.

"If you insist…" Kamek said, bewildered. "So, Mario, Green Stache. What now?" Bowser asked. "Those four need to hide the Cobalt Star." Kylie Koopa said, even though no one was talking to her. "While they do that, I think ya'll should prepare for some sort of a war!" she said. "War?!" Luigi asked. "You just got done defeating Cackletta!" he said.

"A war might not be necessary," Starlow said. "But I think that Bowser should prepare his Troops, just in case." "Hey nincompoops, I'm technically a Shroob, remember!?" Bowser said. "I can just infiltrate the Shroob HQ, get their plans, and see what we can DO!" Bowser roared in a triumph tone.

"…Actually that's a pretty good idea." Starlow admitted. "Yeah, I'm full of em'!" Bowser claimed, in his usual smug ways. Everyone just rolled their eyes and continued. "Say, how did you become a Shroob anyway? And why didn't you get Shroobified?" Kylie asked.

Bowser scratched his neck nervously, "Uh…um…" he chocked. The whole club was looking at him, and the atmosphere tightened. "REASONS!" he finally shouted. "…O-okay." Stuffwell said, curious as to what would happen.

After a moment of pure silence, Starlow asked "Are we really doing this?" She asked innocently. Mario sighed. "What else can we do? We don't even know if is alive." He said.

Stuffwell nodded, taking the situation rather personally. "So." Kamek said. "You creeps look for a place to hide your precious Star and whatnot, while I and the Koopa King prepare the Troops!"

"Aw MAN! This news report gets juicier by the SECOND!" Kylie exclaimed, oblivious that everyone wanted her to just leave. "Just wait 'till the Publishers hear about this! They are gonna FLIP!" Kylie continued to scribble in her book, and looked up to see they were all annoyed.

" What?" She asked innocently. "Kylie…" Starlow said. "Maybe you should go with Bowser! I bet you'll get some sweet info there!" Starlow suggested. "WOW! What a GREAT idea!" Kylie happily said.

"Wait WHAT!? Nuh-uh! NO WAY!" Bowser yelled, but it was too late. Kylie had her heart set. Kamek groaned, and using his magic, placed the eager Koopa in his ship. "Well, we're off. You jerks!" Kamek called as the two U.F.O's took off.

So, the four were left alone again once more. "Hey, uh, Luigi?" Mario asked. "Yes Mario?" he asked. "How did this all start again?" "What?" "This, this whole adventure." "Oh, it was because someone revived Cackletta I think."

Mario sighed. "Who did that?" he asked. "How should I know?! It was just- someone!" Luigi responded, starting to get mad and his Brother. Mario just shrugged it off. "Whatever doesn't matter." Mario concluded, feeling like a piece to the puzzle was missing…

(Meanwhile)

"So, uh, Boss?" Popple asked. He was in the Secret Base, talking to the Marionette Mistress. "Yes, Popple?" She asked politely. "Remember that Antasma guy?" Popple nervously said. "What about him?" The Mistress asked, begging to lose interest.

"Well, he kinda-sorta-maybe-sort of-tookovertheMushroomKingdom." Popple spat out all at once. The Mistress quickly shot a devilish look at the Shadow Thief. "Excuse me?" she said, curious and angry at the same time.

"Antasma, he uh, took over the Mushroom Kingdom…alongside the…Shroobs." Popple said, completed with a fake smile. The Mistress became absolutely, insanely furious. But did not show it. After all, Popple was simply giving a progress report…

"Popple, take note." The Mistress demanded. Popple quickly started jabbing down whatever the Mistress would say, without hesitation. "We are going to the Mushroom Kingdom, and uh… _Princess Peach…"_

Popple looked up for a second to see what she would say. "Insure that she is safe. On top of that, no damage is to be down to hurt any region of the Mushroom Kingdom. I do not wish that the Princess is hurt is that clear?" the Mistress asked. "Oh, crystal mam'." Popple said.

The Marionette Mistress smiled, and let back her hair. Popple has never actually seen the Mistress take off her mask before, and was curious to see the hair color at the very least. It was orange, a sort of darker tone, similar to that of a Persimmon.

"Oh." Popple whispered. "What was that?" the Mistress asked. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all mam'." Popple insured. The Marionette Mistress simply ignored him; and continued on with life. Popple thought about anyone he knew who had orange hair, but couldn't think of anyone.

After all, it wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, there're going to the Mushroom Kingdom, he's gonna have a chance to pummel those two dimwits who ruined his chances of becoming a superstar! Whatever, everyone has their motivations, right?

Everyone has their motivations…

 **** ** _OH SPOOKY CLIFFHANGER TEEHEE! In all seriousness, there is a meaning behind that phrase, it will be revealed later._** **_Of course if you have any criticisms/suggestions, please let me know. I'm busy so please be patient…yadda yadda yadda etcetera etcetera etcetera. And since this outro is short, I'm going to tell you how I make chapters! (Fun I know!) First, I write the chapter down on paper. Then I storyboard it, and make sure how much subtlety there should be, what happens, ect. When that's all done, I start typing. When I type up a new chapter, I do it all in one session. So it takes me around 2-4 hours to type up a simple chapter. Anyways, ironically, now the outro is too long…sigh. Anyways, this is Genral G, signing off._**


	10. Chapter 10: A little chat in the skies

**_Hello everyone, Genral G here! Apologies for the late chapter, but I say that often, don't I? Hm. It seems I'm always saying "Sorry guys!", or "My bad, late chapter again!", or something like that. By now I'm sure all of you guys have gone dumb to this. :p Anyways, I am SO happy that my story has reached almost one thousand views! I can't express enough how happy I am that my story got so much attention, and that you're all enjoying it! Now, onto the actual chapter! Of course, as always, if you have any suggestions/criticisms, please let me know!_**

Chapter ten: A little chat in the skies

Bowser, Kamek, and now Kylie, were on their way to Bowser's base on Thwomp Mountain, in total silence. That is, until Kylie broke the ices by saying "So, Bowser, the Koopa King…how did you become a Shroob?" "None of your business…" Bowser responded gruffly.

"But," Kylie urged. "Hush now! You should consider it an HONOR Lord Bowser is taking you to his base should be enough to write about or type about or whatever it is that you do!" Kamek said, not happy at all that the reporter was coming with them.

"Hey now, now need to get in a jiffy. Let's just ask King Bowser's about _his_ side of the story, HM?" Kylie asked, in the smuggest way possible. Bowser just grunted and shrugged it off. Kylie would have given up, if she hasn't heard a bump from beneath the floor boards of the U.F.O.

"What was that!?" She immediately questioned. "It's probably those three numskulls in the engine room." Bowser sighed. Suddenly, from the floor, a Paratroopa, a Goomba, and a Shy Guy all burst through.

"WOAH! OKAY, NOT COOL!" Private Goomp yelled. "Yeah, we should get a RAISE from this!" Corporeal Paraplonk yelled in an angered tone. "You should get FIRED after what you've done!" Bowser roared, breathing fire at them.

Without hesitation, Kylie got her camera and took a picture of the three getting scorched. Burned, Sergeant Guy crawled to see the photo after it was done devolving. "Hey…that's not the most…honorable…angle…" he wheezed.

"…Yeah okay. Now I really need answers." Kylie said in a flat tone. Finally, Bowser gave in. "All right, just so you would shut up…" Bowser began. "I'm gonna tell you the story of how I became a Shroob. Now imma only tell you once, so listen well!" Bowser yelled. Kylie, nodding like child, got her pencil and notebook, with eagerness in her eyes. "SO…" Bowser began.

(Flashback)

 _After a giant battle with Mario, Luigi, Starlow and Stuffwell, Bowser and his minions were abducted by Shroobs. What did the Shroobs want from him? Well, Bowser is here to tell you._

(Third Person)

Bowser was tired and cold, and opened his eyes to see where he was. "Hello?" he asked out loud, but his voice just echoed throughout the metal vessel. Bowser looked around, and saw that wherever he was, it was very dim and frosty, like a steel, arctic cave.

Bowser decided to look around until a very tall, purple alien in a pink dress greeted him. "Hello there King." She said. "Uh, who are YOU?" Bowser asked. "I…am Princess Shroob, and I-"

"Hold up lady, what the heck is a Shroob!?" Bowser interrupted. Princess Shroob sighed, and tried to be as patient as possible. "You are powerful, yes?" Princess Shroob continued. "Lady, do you know who you're talking to? I'm KING BOWSER, the KOOPA KING!" Bowser bragged.

"Ah, yes very well, very well…and I see that your intentions are to crush your enemies, one red and one green, I presume." Princess Shroob said quietly. "Oh, Mario and Luigi! Ah man, they are just the WORSE!" Bowser said, angry and arms folded.

"Then I have the proposition for you…" Princess Shroob said slyly. "Yeah, lay it on me." Bowser replied, interested. "I will give you unlimited power, enough to destroy Mario AND Luigi, the ability to turn massive whenever you want, in return of…"

"My what? How much do you want!?" Bowser excitedly asked. "No, not payment, Mr. Bowser." Princess Shroob said. "I want your Kingdom."

Bowser suddenly froze. On one hand, He'll get awesome power and crush those two plumbers, but he'll have to give up his entire Kingdom?! Castle and all?!

"Uh, yeah, no. Sorry lady, no deal." Bowser said. Suddenly, all the patience was drained from Princess Shroob's face, and she had the most furious expression Bowser had ever seen. "TAHW EHT LLEH?!" she screamed out. "…uh, what?" Bowser asked.

"Seize him!" Princess Shroob blurted out. From the walls, doors opened up to reveal all sorts of Shroobs, Shrooba Divers, Blazing Shroobs, Doctor Shroobs…Shroobs of all kind. "Aw snap." Bowser moaned as they all charged at him at once.

As soon as a Shroob shot a laser, Bowser tucked into his shell. The beam reflected off of his shell and hit the Shroob back in the face. Seeing this advantage, Bowser chucked himself in his shell form into a line of enemy Shroobs, not knowing where he was going.

"GAH! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Princess Shroob screamed in frustration. Bowser ran straight into doors that lead to where Kamek was being held- behind bars.

Bowser crushed the bars with his force, and Kamek quickly got out of his cell. "Lord Bowser! You've came!" he said. "Uh, yeah…planned on it." Bowser said, as if what was no deal. However, multiple Shroobs surrounded the two on all sides.

What the Shroobs didn't know is that a good Magikoopa always keeps a spare wand, just in case. And this was defiantly the time to use it. Kamek used a spell that caused a huge explosion, knocking all the Shroobs back.

"Now let's get the three and get the heck out of here!" Kamek said. Bowser nodded, and they stormed their way through the crowd. Bowser ran up to a crowd of Shroobs a tucked into his shell for damage, while Kamek shot multiple beams at the crowds.

Things got out of hand, fast. Bowser's confidence was higher than usual, so he started to loosen up on the fighting, the perfect opportunity for Princess Shroob to land a hit.

"OW! What the?!" Bowser said in a confused, dazed tone. "I kidnap princesses, not the other way around!" Bowser declared. "ERAPERP OT IED!" Princess Shroob yelled as she kicked Bowser in the chin, causing him to fall immediately. Surprised, Kamek rushed in to aid the Koopa King.

Amused, Princess Shroob ordered hundreds upon hundreds of Shroobs upon the Magikoopa. "Uh Lord Bowser…maybe I should uh…uh…" Kamek stuttered as he saw his impending doom marching towards him. "RUN!" Kamek yelled as he rushed to the nearest exit.

Bowser was left alone with the Alien Princess. A one on one of rulers of the Earth and Space, Bowser versus Princess Shroob. Princess Shroob got out her royal blaster and shot it at Bowser. Bowser tucked into his shell and countered by ramming into the Princess.

Princess Shroob fell, but was able to recover. She came close enough to Bowser to high kick him in the face. Bowser grabbed her leg and slammed her entire body against the ground. "Heh, learned that one while I was in Super Smash-"

Bowser was cut off when Princess Shroob blasted another shot at him, this time effectively hitting Bowser. "Uh…I can really use Kamek right about now…" Bowser said, expecting some sort of answer.

"I said, I REALLY COULD USE KAMEK RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Bowser echoed throughout the ship. Still no answer. "Where is he?!" Bowser whined like a child. Princess Shroob didn't even bother attacking; she was recording it on her Ishroob phone and posting it to ShroobTube.

"Heh, I'm gonna get so many likes…" Princess Shroob chuckled as to herself. "WA…what!? You've been recording me!?" Bowser asked, furious. Princess Shroob simply laughed at got into her fighting stance. Bowser did as well, and the fight started up again.

(Kamek's story)

Kamek was running for his life on the Shroobish Mothership, looking for the Elite Trio's cell. While he was doing that, Blazing Shroobs were shooting fire balls at him, while Shrooblets spun around in hopes of tripping him.

"Leave me alone you freaks!" Kamek pleaded, until he heard a distant collar for help a couple feet away. "That sounds like Private Goomp!" Kamek said relieved. He ran towards the Private's direction until he ended up in his cell.

"Kamek! Aw buddy, thank goodness you're here!" Private Goomp sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm great, I know. But now's not the time Private!" Kamek said as he freed Private Goomp from his cell.

"Where are the other two?" Kamek asked. "I dunno, I don't even know where we are!" Private Goomp said. Kamek sighed in frustration, and looked behind him to see swarms of Shroobs coming.

"No time for that now! After all, how far away could the Sergeant and Corporeal be?!" Kamek asked rhetorically. Kamek began to run again, really starting to wish he had his broom, with Goomp trailing behind him.

"Private Goomp," Kamek began. "Ye boss?" Private Goomp replied. "Go and look for either Guy' or Paraplonk!" Kamek demanded, implying that they should split up. Private Goomp nodded in agreement, and they went their own separate ways.

Kamek went right, into the main lobbies of the ship, and Private Goomp went left to the Prison Chambers, where Bowser and Princess Shroob were fighting. Private Goomp gasped and said "Boss! Booowwwwssseeeerrrrr! It's me, Private Goomp!"

Bowser looked up at him for a second, and paid heavily for it, because in that time a certain someone punched him in the stomach. "PRIVATE!" Bowser wheezed in frustration. "S-sorry about that!" Private Goomp apologized.

Meanwhile, Kamek was fighting off Shroobs of all sorts, against a corner. "BACK! BACK YOU FIENDS!"Kamek yelled. His wand was running low on magic, so his attacks became weaker and weaker.

And just when all seemed lost, a powerful magical beam hit a Guardian Shroob against the back of his head. It was Sergeant Guy! Kamek could only sigh in relief until Sergeant Guy said "Kamek! Where are we?! What do we do!? Where is-"

And suddenly, his hero became a lot less impressive. "Calm yourself Sergeant!" Kamek demanded. "Sorry, we Shy Guys have a tendency to do that…" Sergeant Guy admitted.

Kamek just shrugged it off and asked "Where is Corporeal Paraplonk?" Sergeant Guy hesitated. "Well?" Kamek asked again, impatiently. "He got uh, kidnapped by the uh, the uh…You know, Shroob guys…"

Sergeant Guy's voice trailed off into total silence. Kamek exhaled loudly and said "Of course he did…" in a tired tone of voice. "Where is Private Goomp?" Sergeant Guy asked. "Oh, him? Well, he's probably looking for you." Kamek said.

"Do you think he got kidnapped as well?" Sergeant Guy asked. Kamek stopped for a second; that's one thing he never took into consideration. "…Even so…" Kamek began. "They must have taken the two to the Prison Chambers, so we know where to go…" he said.

Kamek struck his wand against his waist. "Yep…" he said. "No more juice. Just perfect." He said. "JUST THE PERFECT PLAN!" he screamed out. "…Do you need a minute sir?" Sergeant Guy asked. Kamek simply shot him a furious glare and continued.

So, Sergeant Guy and Kamek, the only two who knew magic, returned to the Prison Chambers where they presumed Corporeal Paraplonk and Private Goomp was.

What they did not expect, however, was Corporeal Paraplonk fighting Laktifu's, Private Goomp fighting Shrooblets, and their king fighting the Princess of the Space Invaders. A great free-for-all battle was accruing right before their very eyes!

"Um sir…should I zap some of the Shroobish enemies?" Sergeant Guy asked. "What? Yeah, sure, sure, knock yourself out kid." Kamek said. Sergeant Guy quickly ran into the battlefield to greet his friends and to fight alongside them.

What did Kamek do? Well…he got on the steel, burnt, hard ground, and took a nap. Yep, he took a nap in a warzone. The problem was that Kamek usually guides the Elite Trio in battle, telling them what to do, when to do it, etcetera.

So it wasn't long until they screwed up. One of the Lakitfu dropped a Shroobish Spiny on top of Corporeal Paraplonk, causing him to land on the head of Bowser. Princess Shroob seized the opportunity, and ordered dozens of Shroobs to pin him to the ground.

Kamek, the Elite Trio, and Bowser were outnumbered a thousand to one. Princess Shroob walked up to Bowser and whispered in his ear: "I win."

Princess Shroob continued. "Now that you're here, I will kill you here and now, take your Kingdom, and steal your wealth. And to think; you were our biggest threat! Granted, you did cost us a couple thousand dollars on the ship…"

"I'll have to tax the Shroobs to pay for it…" she said to herself. All the Shroobs moaned, and gave Bowser the evil eye for causing them to pay more. "Anywho, time to die, goodbye!" she said, all too sincere.

"WAIT!" Bowser pleaded. Princess Shroob sighed. "Sweetie, I already won. What possible plea could you have?" she said. "What if I…uh…" Bowser said, looking for an excuse, any excuse.

"WHAT IF I BECOME A SHROOB!?" He finally blurted out. A long silence filled the room. Kamek and the Elite Trio stared at him in shock, while Princess Shroob remained emotionless.

"…Alright." She finally said. A loud gasp came from the Shroobs, and from his minions. "Really?" Bowser asked, as even he was surprised. "If you are able to destroy Antasma, the Bat King, I suppose we could supply you with a U.F.O" Princess Shroob said.

"Antasma? Wait a second, you mean the Bat nerd!?" Bowser asked. "I suppose you're familiar with him?" Princess Shroob questioned. "Oh yeah. Big time. He totally let me down over on Pi'illo Island way back when…" Bowser said.

"Well then. If you are able to destroy Antasma, and destroy his forces, we will let you live." Princess Shroob said. "However, if you are to fail," she said. "It will be your life, understand?"

Bowser was going to say "yes" until Private Goomp blurted out "NO WAY! BOWSER WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU LADY!" Princess Shroob looked up in horror. "Oh! Why I never! Then I suppose we'll just kill you off here and now!" Princess Shroob said.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! You've got it all wrong..." Bowser insisted. "Ugh, you know what? FINE! I am shortening your time down to forty eight hours! How much is that, four Earth days? That's how long you have until you destroy Antasma, or we WILL demolish everything of yours! IS,THAT,CLEAR!?" Princess Shroob screamed.

"Yes mam'!" Bowser said before anyone else could. It was settled: Bowser had four days to destroy Antasma using the foundation of the Government of the Shroobs. He was supplied two U.F.O's, and aisle of weapons, crates of ammunition, and a back-up warrantee on both ships.

Bowser flew off, and shoved the Elite Trio in the Engine of his ship. Using Sergeant Guy's magic, the two ships were stylized into custom Bower-and-Kamek brand ships. Bowser decided to give the ship a test run, a zoomed into Gritzy Desert.

Let's just say Bowser wasn't very good at driving since he crashed into the wall of a Desert Temple! And guess who was inside…Mario, Green Stache, Chippy, and Brief-Case-With-Shoes-thing. And together, they created their _own_ "Perfect Plan"…

(Present Time; Bowser's U.F.O)

"…And that's how I became a Shroob." Bowser concluded. "And YOU!" Bowser shouted as he pointed at Private Goomp. "We would have more time if it weren't for you!" He shouted. "ME!?" Private Goomp shouted defensively.

"It was Corporeal Paraplonk's fault!" Private Goomp yelled. "WHAT!? Nuh-uh! I didn't even get that much dialogue in this chapter!" he yelled back. (Wait, what does he mean by _chapter_?)

Naturally, they got into a fight, and Kylie Koopa, ace reporter, got it all down. "Welcome to my life." Kamek sighed. "Oh yeah, yeah. It's uh, nice." She said, not really knowing what to say.

So, they headed off to Thwomp Mountain, while our four protagonists went to retrieve their baby selves, and defeat both Antasma AND the Shroob Empire, once and for all! (Technically twice and for all, but hey, who's counting?)

 ** _SO, that's done! How long has it been, a week? Aw well. As I said in the beginning, sorry, sorry, sorry, you get the idea. That aside, it would really mean the WORLD to me if you left a review. Not necessarily one that says my story is good, but just a review in general. I always say "If you have any suggestions/criticisms, please let me know!" So yeah, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I WANT to know you're opinion. What you liked, what you hated, what you thought was great and what you thought was terrible; Please let me know!But as it is, this is Genral G, signing off._**


	11. Chapter 11: The chortles

******_Hey guys, Genral G here with the eleventh chapter of the Great Chase! So, I've been noticing that the views have generally gone down, and the lack of reviews leaves me in a helpless phase. So, if you have any suggestions/criticisms, please let me know, as I'll be sure to improve upon them. Now, onto the story!_**

Chapter eleven: The chortles

In the last chapter, Bowser told Kylie Koopa about how he became a Shroob. And as they headed to his base on Thwomp Mountain, our four heroes were left by themselves; so they may find their baby selves and stop Antasma!

"Mario, are you sure about this?" Starlow asked as they walked out of the Desert Temple. "Eh, it'll be fine, I'm sure." Mario assured. "Teaming up with Bowser…we've done it before!" "Yeah, plus we've golfed with him, and carting and all that…it will be fine, trust me!" Luigi said.

"Anyways, back to business! Stuffwell…" Mario said. "Where could the Time Hole possibly be?" Stuffwell nodded, and started calculating the answer. "According to my calculations, we will find the Time Hole near the exit of Gritzy Desert." He concluded.

"Perfect!" Starlow said. "Let's get going then!" As they began walking, Luigi asked "So…guys. What do you expect will happen?" "What do you mean bro?" Mario asked. "Well, we ARE retrieving our younger selves…again…isn't that like, a time paradox?" he asked.

"Listen Bill Nye," Mario began "Don't think too much about. Heck, if we could go cart in space on a rainbow, then surely we can handle this!" Luigi had to agree, but still was baffled at the concept of meeting up with your former self, for a second time.

After a few hours of crawling in the blistering heat of the desert, the crew arrived at a small oasis. It had palm trees, water, and grass to rest upon. "Aw, finally!" Mario sighed. He was relieved to see the water…but there was a Save Block! (Just imagine doing that again! Seriously, he'd have to start at chapter one!)

Upon closer inspection, Stuffwell said "Hey guys look! I found the Time Hole!" The Time Hole was green with purple textures swirling around it. "So, guys…" Stuffwell said. "Who's first?" They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to do something.

"Well, I guess I'll go, geez!" Starlow said. Slowly but surely, Starlow tip-toed to the portal, when suddenly, a large purple tentacle grabbed her shoe and dragged her into the portal! "GAH! GUYS, HELP!" She hollered.

Shocked, the three watched as the tentacle swept here away into the void. "Oh boy." Stuffwell said. "Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood…" he kept on repeating. "Calm down, BREATHE!" Luigi said.

With a sigh, Mario whispered to himself "Mama-mia. Why can't something go right…at least ONCE!?" And with a glance, he saw Stuffwell having an episode and he thought Luigi wet himself. "Lets-a go then…to save Starlow?" Mario said. The other two looked back at him for a second, frowned, and continued doing their thing.

So, Mario ventured into the portal on his own. He hopped into the void, with Luigi and Stuffwell following, and was zapped into a new era of time…

The three were whooshed to a couple years back, when exactly, they didn't know. However, when they arrived at their destination, it was clear were they have landed- during the battle against Elder Princess Shroob!

"WHAT. IS. THIS?" Elder Princess Shroob asked as she observed Starlow in her grasp. "Let me go! And for try taking a shower once in a while!" Starlow pleaded as she continued to struggle. "Ah! Starlow! Eh, waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait…." Stuffwell said in a panicked tone.

Elder Princess Shroob turned her attention to him. "WHO. ARE. YOU? A. BREIF. CASE?" she said in a choppy way. And then it struck her- there were two Stuffwell's. Stuffwell 2.0 took a brief glance at his older model. "…Stuffwell 1.0?" he said.

Mario and Luigi looked at themselves- the adult ones, and the baby versions were looking at the adults who were looking at the older-adults and-

"This is gonna get confusing…" Luigi sighed. However, Shroobish U.F.O's saw that Mario and Luigi were venerable, and struck them with a purple beam. They were hit, and Elder Princess Shroob was interested once more. "NO. MATTER. I'LL. DESTROY. YOU. ANYWAYS!" she insisted.

She was about to land an attack, until she saw the Time Hole. "WHAT'S. THIS?" she questioned as she touched the ripple. Without warning, Elder Princess Shroob fell in, Starlow still in her grasp, and ended up in some other time era.

"Um-" was all Luigi said before Mario yelled at his younger self "Listen, Mario! We need to borrow the babies!" he said. "Uh, I uh…" the younger Mario said as he handed Baby Mario to him. "We need Baby Weegee as well." Mario said.

The younger Luigi sighed, and handed his baby self over. "K thanks bye!" Mario faintly said as he hopped into the portal. Stuffwell and Luigi followed, leaving the younger Bros behind. "…I don't have a good feeling about this." Stuffwell 1.0 said.

Elder Princess Shroob landed in an unknown time in the garden of Peach's Castle, with Mario, Luigi, their baby selves, and Stuffwell hot on her tail. "Uh guys, no rush, but can you HURRY UP?!" Starlow yelled. "Elder Princess Shroob…please just- stop, m'kay?" Stuffwell pleaded.

Elder Princess Shroob was about to say something, until she noticed the babies crying. "PLEASE. JUST. SHUT. IT!" Elder Princess Shroob yelled. The eagerness and energy immediately left the Bro's body. They suddenly remembered how much of a pain the babies were…

Starlow kept quiet as she witnessed a galactic Elder Queen whine about babies, Stuffwell throwing a fit, and Mario and Luigi trying to calm their baby selves down. "What is this? What even is this? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped to look at her. "Try not to question…things…it makes it easier." Luigi said. "Oh, Nintendo logic…" Starlow sighed. "Anyways, where were we?" Mario asked. "Saving Starlow from that Purple Queen." Stuffwell said.

And for a brief moment things felt tranquil…for a moment that is. "What era of time is this?"Starlow asked. They all looked around, until Mario finally said. "Oh-no…of all times?!"

Everyone looked to where Mario was, and Luigi, along with Starlow, instantly knew what he meant. Mario was looking at a statue; a very important and symbolic statue, for it was…

"Fawful." Mario sighed. "FAWFUL. WHO. IS. THAT?" Elder Princess Shroob asked. Suddenly, everything went black. Panicked, they all gasped. When the lights turned back one, they saw a red coated Beanish maniac riding a flying device. "Who…is Fawful?" he asked.

He turned around and looked directly at Elder Princess Shroob. "Why, Fawful is the sweetest sprinkle on the most delicious editable cake!" he said. "Fawful is the lucky dollar bill you find in your old coat." He said, in a smug way. "Fawful is the Greatestest and most smartnessess villain ever!"

He waited for applauds, but there was none. Finally, he said. "Oh, I guess Fawful will being doing the planning if B instead, shame…" before anyone could ask what the psycho meant, he pushed a button that caused green gas to enter the room. "It is time for napping!" he said, as they all fell on the ground like bricks.

When they all fell, he signaled Midbus to come over. "The idea of fooling the Idiot Bros into thinking that they were in the Fawfulization Era, when really they were not, was a good idea!" Fawful said. "Yeah, whatever you say boss. But how did you know they would go back to present time, and especially in this spot?" Midbus asked as he picked up the bodies.

"Midbus, who do you think created the Time Hole? It was Fawful. Fawful created the Time Hole." He said. Fawful glanced to look at Mario's face. "Things will be getting stickier than a maple syrup lake from here on out…" Fawful said.

"The Shpoopy aliens have taken over the Beanish and Mushroom Kingdom by now, and the Batty man has taken over Peach's Castle…" Fawful said.

"GAH! This is harder than a quiz that has no correct answers!" Fawful yelled in frustration. "Boss, I have an idea." Midbus said. "Go ahead then Midbus, tell Fawful." Fawful said.

"Well, the Shroobs have taken over the Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdoms. Well, Antasma has control over Peach's Castle. If we defeat Antasma, we can be able to use the Castle to revive the Dark Star liked we planned. Then, we use the Dark Star to wipe out the Shroobs!"

"…that's actually a good idea." Fawful admitted. "Fine then, many chortles for you Midbus, from Fawful. We will be doing the greatness of all plans, Midbus's and Fawful's perfect plan is what we will be naming it!" Fawful said eager like a child.

"Yeah, whatever you say Fawful." Midbus said. "Now, to do the thing. You know…the thing." Fawful said. "What?" Midbus asked very confused. "GAH! You're dumber than a fish that is also stupid!" Fawful yelled in frustration.

" _I'LL_ do the thing, and _YOU_ put these nasty bodies to the awaying!" Fawful said. He stormed off to the Time Hole and jumped in. "…Why is this story so complicated?" Midbus moaned to himself. "With all the plot "twist" and what not…"

Midbus put the bodies into a small room, a room full of Antasma pictures. "Oh yeah, this _is_ Peach's Castle." He grumbled. "Where's Antasma then?" he asked out loud to himself. "I'm tired of hiding in the basement all the time…

So, in the conclusion, no one got what they wanted. Mario and Luigi were able to get their baby selves back, but got captured by Fawful. Starlow got double captured by both Elder Princess Shroob AND Fawful, and Stuffwell had a panic attack. So, what can we say besides that- we have indeed PLENTY of chortles…

 ** _I'M NOT DEAD! Believe it or not, I do care about this story still! I've been busy with important school work and homework from my Saturday school, so I got a BUNCH of homework. I've also take guitar classes, so I always have to make time to practice, which could be…tedious. On top of that, I have a two hour long swim practice three times a week. Don't get me wrong; I love playing guitar and swimming, but that doesn't leave much free time for me. So, as it is, this is Genral G, sighing off!_**


End file.
